Semper Fi
by whatif05
Summary: A new murder turns out to be a double murder for which Gibbs and Tony have to fly in another state with Ducky. There they meet a woman who looks just like Kate. And as we know, Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews to let me know what you think about it. And, as always, I do NOT own NCIS or its characters.**

Losing someone is always hard. Everyone takes it different and everyone feels different. Some need more, some need less time to move on, and some don't move on at all. Some cry, some grow up, some are the opposite of themselves. But in the end, the lost one will always be remembered. And there will always be times that remind one of that lost person. John Irving wrote in his novel _A Prayer for Owen Meany_, »_When someone you love dies, and you're not expecting it, you don't lose her all at once; you loser her in pieces over a long time - the way the mail stops coming, and her scent fades from the pillows and even from the clothes in her closet and drawers. Gradually, you accumulate the parts of her that are gone. Just when the day comes - when there's a particular missing part that overwhelms you with the feeling that she's gone, forever - there comes another day, and another specifically missing part._«  
And he is right. There are always things that remind us of the person we lost and we always get reminded of something and we suddenly feel how much we miss them. We think we miss them more and more, but what can we do? What can we do to get better? What can we do to heal? Nothing.

It was early summer, more spring. May to be specific. It wasn't too cold or too hot outside. So it wasn't too cold to be at a crime scene for a long time and neither was it too hot to run after a suspect. But for now, eight in the morning, the team was in the still fresh nature. They had been working on the same case for weeks and were all glad when they got to finally close it the day before. The new case was about a Petty Officer. He had a purse with him so McGee could identify him as Petty Officer Don Brandy. The young Petty Officer was stabbed in the armpit and then he was laid on the ground, having a bouquet on his torso. Ziva supposed it was a sign of apology. When Tony should bag and tag the flowers, he saw that they were from _Martha's Garden_, which reminded him of the day he had given flowers from _Martha's Garden_ to Kate as apology.  
When Gibbs noticed that Tony stood in front of the truck, looking at the bouquet, Gibbs left the crime scene and joined him. Recognizing the place the flowers were from, he looked at Tony.  
"She loved those flowers", Gibbs said low-voiced and Tony looked at him.  
Tony remembered the day he got Kate flowers as if it was yesterday.  
_Kate had put the colorful bouquet she got from Tony in a vase and put it on her desk. She smiled. The case they had been working on was just closed and Tony wanted to apology to Kate for being so teasing lately. _  
_McGee joined them in the bullpen and looked at the flowers, "Wow, those are really pretty, Kate. Who are they from?"_  
_Kate smiled big and looked over to Tony. With her lovely voice she excited answered, "Tony."_  
_Tony grinned before replying, "We had a tough couple of days. Kate pointed out that I'd taken one too many liberties. The flowers are a mea culpa."_  
_"Tony, I'm blown away. They're gorgeous," Kate checked the cart which was in the bouquet, "and they're from Martha's Garden, my favorite florist! How did you know?"_  
_Tony acted surprised and innocent, "Lucky guess."_  
_Then Gibbs joined them and talked while walking to his desk, "He went through your purse and got the phone number off your PDA."_  
_Tony just grinned innocently while Kate's smile faded away and turned into that killer stare she'd give him all the time._  
"I know", Tony replied. For a second neither one said anything and so Gibbs left, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.  
A little wind came up through Tonys hair. The wind streaked his face, giving him the feeling as if a ghost was passing him. Looking back, the team had been through a lot already. But no matter what happened, Tony noticed that the team had changed. Yes, clearly, since Kate's death, everyone had changed. Not all negative, they all grew and went through more and more situations, teaching them some new lessons of life. But yet, everytime he remembered some moment with Kate, he noticed that everyone was... better. It all was brighter and... funnier. Not that the job was all funny, it was sad to face the dead's everyday. But funnier as in the people who worked with Tony. But maybe they just all got older and calmer.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs told Tony to bring the bouquet to Abby.  
Once, Abby had bought Tony a bouquet of roses. Of course they were black, since they came from the happy goth.  
Walking into the lab, a rock song greeted Tony. Everytime he walked into the lab, he was wondering how many songs she knew. He was working with her for so many years but yet he had never heard a song twice.  
"You're bringing me flowers?" Abby greeted the Special Agent ironically, while turning the volume down.  
"Of course", he replied in the same way, laying the flowers on the table, "Gibbs wants you to find out from which exact store they're from."  
Abby checked the flower card. "Martha's Garden?"  
Tony nodded before looking down.  
"You once got Kate flowers from Martha's Garden..." Abby started, slowly remembering the time.  
"She told you?"  
"Yes... she told me you went through her purse", Abby grinned when remembering the moment.  
"How mad was she?"  
"Mad?" Abby seemed surprised.  
"Yes, mad. Cause when she found out that I went through her purse to get the number, she gave me that killer stare she'd always give me when I did something bad."  
Abby grinned, "No, she wasn't mad. She came to me and told me about that and then she smiled and said 'I should be mad, but I'm not. It's kind of sweet that he did that to impress me.'"  
"Really? That's what she said?" Tony was surprised. He thought she was about to kill him. He was glad that she wasn't mad. And it made him smile that she found it sweet of him. He was feeling happiness. It kind of made his day that he sort of learned something new about Kate.  
"That's what she said", Abby replied, smiling.  
"Thank you."

"Abby told me the bouquet was from Martha's Garden", Ducky said when Gibbs was in autopsy with him.  
"Yes. Have you found anything yet?"  
"Well he's clearly been stabbed in his right armpit", the doctor stated, holding the arm of the Petty Officer up.  
"Why the armpit?"  
"Well, when your armpits are bleeding it is hard to stop it and there is a big possibility that you'll be bleeding out. We human beings are having eight percent blood in our bodies. How many liters we have in our bodies is dependent on our weight. Looking at the Petty Officer, I suppose him to have had six liters blood in his body. Losing one liter, we come in shock. That leaves him five liters. Losing two liters causes us our death. And the murderer has cut a point in the Petty Officer, that made him bleed out fast. He might have lived thirty seconds before he died", Ducky explained.  
"So he wanted to torture him, but not too long?"  
"That is one possibility. Or maybe the murderer of our young victim had no gun or no idea of how to kill someone without a knife or gun."  
"That means, it could've been everyone!"  
"It means it was a clever murderer. I mean, there is no bullet so we cannot see from what gun it is from and also no other weapon that could give us fingerprints or DNA."

It had been years since Kate was dead. But yet, Tony sometimes woke up thinking that he'd go to work and have another argument with Kate. But then, as soon as he got up, he would notice that she was gone. Instead, there was an Israeli, former Mossad Officer, sitting at the desk of the Catholic woman. And from all the people who could've taken the place of Caitlin Todd, it was the half-sister of Ari Haswari, the guy who had shot Kate to death.  
Tony still found himself waking up in the middle of the night, dreaming about the most horrible change in his life. And this night, it was the same nightmare, or like Kate would say, Bête Noire, he'd always have.  
_He and Gibbs were helping her up, "Protection detail's over, Kate", Gibbs said._  
_"You did good", Tony said when she finally stood._  
_Gibbs and Tony looked at her. The woman with that beautiful, soft brown hair. She had just saved Gibbs' life. "For once, DiNozzo's right", Gibbs said. In that moment, Tony was feeling awesome. It wasn't often that Gibbs would give him a compliment. If Gibbs' showed love to anyone, it was either Abby or Ducky. Tony, Kate and McGee would mostly get headslaps, but he knew that it was what he did because of sympathy. But yet, a compliment was what Tony preferred. Also Kate noticed the compliment and giggled because it was something she sort of never heard before. She giggled and said, "Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard a comp..." SHOT. _  
Tony woke up, all sweating. "Kate", he said while raising up in his bed. He noticed it was a nightmare. But also, he knew, this nightmare was reality. It wasn't just some nightmare he could forget. It was his past.  
His breath was heavy at first, but he slowly relaxed and laid back in bed.  
Everytime he woke up from this dream, he felt the warm blood on the right side of his face. He saw her dying. He saw her falling to the ground. He saw how she lied on the ground, more and more blood coming out of the back of her head. Her eyes were open. Her eyes were dead. She was dead.

"You're looking tired, DiNozzo. Everything's alright?" Gibbs asked when Tony entered the bullpen. It was early in the morning but Tony didn't want to stay alone in his apartment. Yes, NCIS reminded him of Kate, too, but he had to do his job and it was better than being alone. Cause when he was alone, he would think about these seconds. The seconds in which she died and fell on the ground.  
Tony threw his backpack in the corner and sat down at his desk, "I'm fine. Just slept bad."  
It was just then when Tony noticed that neither McGee nor Ziva were there yet.  
"Has Abby found anything out yet?" Tony tried to change the subject. Gibbs knew Tony obviously didn't want to talk about it, so he accepted it and just answered Tony's question. "No, not yet."  
"Really? But she's Abby, she..." They got cut off by the ring of Gibbs' desk phone.  
Gibbs took the phone to his ear, "Yeah?"  
Tony watched his boss listening to the person he was talking to. A few seconds later Gibbs said, "We're coming", before lying the phone back and walking to the elevator with Tony. Of course he didn't bother telling Tony who was calling or what the news were, but Tony got used to that and he would find out in a few seconds anyway.

"Turn it down", Gibbs loudly said when he and Tony entered Abbys lab, loud music coming in their ears. Abby immediately turned the volume down and Gibbs started talking, "Okay, now tell us. Whatcha got?"  
"Alright", Abby walked to her table, followed by the two agents. She then pulled out the card which was in the bouquet. "This is the card we found in the bouquet. First I thought it was just a label with the name of the store. But then I noticed that you can open the card and there was a message", Abby looked at Gibbs.  
"For whom?"  
"Us", Abby replied, earning a questionable expression from Tony and Gibbs.  
"What does it say?" Tony asked. The forensic scientist opened the card and showed them.  
"Congratulations, you almost won. But for the jackpot you've got to find the other body. But it's not here. It's in Minneapolis", Tony read out loud.

**So, that was Chapter 1 :-) Please leave a review to let me know what you think, and I'll continue soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, already 6 followers & 3 favorites on this fanfiction, thank you so much! :-) I hope you will leave a review as well so I can see what you liked & disliked about it and what I could do better. As always I do NOT own NCIS or its characters.**

After reading out loud what the card said, Tony looked up from it. "Minnesota? Why not some sunny, warm place with a beach?" And that was, when Gibbs headslapped him, making Abby grin.  
"We're not going to Minnesota", Gibbs said before going away, Tony and Abby exchanged looks before he followed his boss into the elevator.

While Gibbs and Tony were down with Abby, Ziva and McGee arrived at work, too. When the two men came up with the elevator they sat down at their desks without saying a word. In the elevator, Gibbs told Tony what to do and when they sat at their desks, Tony started typing something in his computer. When he found what he was looking for, he told Gibbs the numbers. Actually, a phone number which Gibbs was then dialing.  
"Whose number is that?" Ziva asked, looking at Tony, who didn't reply.  
"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS", Gibbs said to the person he was calling, "Me and my team are in an investigation right now and we got an information that there is a body in your city."  
"What city?" Ziva asked, looking at Tony again.  
"Minneapolis", Tony shortly said, not taking his eyes from Gibbs.  
"Minneapolis? As in... the biggest city in Minnesota?" McGee asked, not quite sure what was going on. But to his luck he knew, Ziva didn't know any more than he did.  
"I know that the city is big, but maybe someone saw a person who looked pale, maybe stabbed. Not so good", Gibbs ironically said to the person he was talking to, showing the team that the person at the other end must be pretty dumb.  
"People tell me", Gibbs replied to some comment and waited a few seconds so the person on the other end could say something, before Gibbs ended the call with a "As soon as you find him give me a call."  
"Who was that?" Ziva asked when Gibbs put the phone back.  
"The police chef of Minneapolis", Gibbs simply replied.  
"So what exactly did we miss?" McGee asked, trying to understand it.  
"Abby found a message in the card saying that there's another body, but this time it's not here, it's in Minneapolis", Tony shortly explained and the confused expression on the Ziva and McGee's faces slowly faded.  
"Why is the murderer doing that?" Ziva asked.  
Tony looked at her, thinking 'Really? Is there any dumber question?'  
"Because," Tony said sarcastically, "He wants to give us a job and yes, Ziva, of course we already know the reason why."  
He didn't intend to be sarcastic. But when people ask stupid question, you give them stupid answers. And actually Ziva wasn't stupid and he knew she wouldn't start crying or hold it against him. But yet, he didn't mean to say that. He was just too tired. And on the days after he had his typical bête noire, he was always trying to act as normal as possible. But sometimes it just wasn't possible. Which sometimes had helped them. When interrogating someone for example, he wouldn't be afraid, he wouldn't watch his mouth - he would make them fear him.

A few hours later the team had a family member, Nina Brandy the sister of Petty Officer Don Brandy, in the building. Gibbs and Tony were sitting in one of the normal rooms to talk to her.  
"Did he have any enemies?" Gibbs asked Nina.  
Nina was a blond, twenty-five-year-old girl with blue eyes. She was 5'6" tall and wore some good, not too strong smelling, perfume. She shook her head, "He never talked about them. He always told me good stories, he said I was too little to hear other stories."  
"But have you maybe heard him talk with some friends about some person he didn't like or do you believe that not everyone has enemies?" Gibbs asked, writing down some of the things she said. Nina sat at the end of the table, Gibbs on her left, Tony on her right.  
"No, I know that everyone has enemies. Or someone who doesn't like them. But... I always thought that my brother was an exception. He was kind of _The King Of Cool_."  
_"You know what this feels like?" Tony asked while lying on one of the beds. Between him and Kate were two other beds. They were lighted with a blue light._  
_"I'm afraid to ask", the brunette answered him._  
_"Like I'm the King of Cool."_  
_"Elvis?"_  
_"Elvis was the King of Rock and Roll. Travolta is the King of Cool," Tony explained, in shock that she didn't know that, "You know why I feel like Travolta?"_  
_"I feel a movie coming on."_  
"And so he wanted to come and visit me. But I have no idea who murdered him", Nina ended her story, bringing Tony back to the present.  
Gibbs had looked at Tony and knew he hadn't listen.  
When they walked out of the room, leaving Nina in there, Tony immediately started walking. He went around the corner and stopped at a wall, leaning his back against it and then slowly sitting down. He heard Gibbs closing the door and heard that he was coming around the corner, too.  
When the special agent saw Tony, he first just looked at him, before sitting next to him.  
"You sure you're okay?" Gibbs asked, looking at Tony. But Tony looked down.  
"It's like I said, I slept bad. No big deal."  
"In a few days we have May 24th", Gibbs stated to tell Tony that he knew what was going on.  
"I never thanked her", Tony said, finally looking into his boss' eyes.  
"Never thanked her for what?"  
"She stayed with me. She could've died and knew I was infected, but yet she stayed with me. A great woman doing the most best thing someone has probably ever done to me, and I don't thank her."  
"She knew it. And you stayed with her in her darkest hour, too."  
Again, Tony saw how Kate fell on the ground.  
He swallowed, "Why? Why her, Gibbs?"  
Gibbs was thinking a few seconds before he was able to answer. "I asked me that question, too. But I don't know."  
"You know, it's not like I want you to be dead instead. I just want us all alive."  
"But if Kate was still alive, you wouldn't have much to do with Ziva. And if, then something negative."  
"You know where the difference is, boss."  
Gibbs nodded. Yes, he knew. The difference was clear to most of the people. It was an easy difference, but not everyone could see it. The difference was, that Tony and Ziva were like siblings. Tony felt the need to protect her, which made him kill Michael. He came to save her life (but another reason for that rescue was, that he couldn't have lost another person close to him and because he wasn't able to save Kate) when she was hold hostage in Israel by some guy named Saleem. And with Kate on the other hand, Tony had this kind of relationship, too. Halfways. But it was more. He was flirty and romantic to her a lot. It was always enjoyable to watch them talk. Everytime Gibbs arrived somewhere and saw that Tony and Kate were talking, or mostly arguing, about something, he started smiling. He always felt as if they were about to come together. They probably would've been nervous about Gibbs because of the famous Rule 12, but he would've approved. No, he wouldn't always approve it. But it was that Gibbs felt that they were meant to be. And they were. And that was one of the times when Gibbs' felt like Tony was a younger version of him. Well, different in a lot of ways, but a few things about them were similar.  
And there they were sitting, two men who had lost a loved one.  
In _For One More Day_, a novel by Mitch Albom, he says »_Have you ever lost someone you love and __wanted one more conversation, one more chance to make up for the time when you thought they would be here forever? If so, then you know you can go your whole life collecting days, and none will outweigh the one you wish you had back._« That is a quote that you could tell someone who wants to know what it is that Tony wants.  
"Have you ever stopped thinking about Shannon and Kelly?" Tony suddenly asked, looking at the wall in front of him.  
"No", Gibbs simply replied, as if it was the most logical answer in the world, which in fact it was.  
Tony looked at his boss again, "Then how can you go through your life without having those weak moments like me?"  
"Because," Gibbs replied making Tony listen close and started to almost whisper, "I killed the bastard who took the life of my girls."  
Tony processed the answer for a couple of seconds before finally stating, "Well... you didn't give me the chance to do the same thing."  
"It's not about who killed him. I know you wish you could've done it to take revenge, but it's more about the fact that someone has killed him. That someone took his life, too."  
"Maybe, but it's not new to me that he is dead, but yet I can't seem to let go. I mean I... I kind of did move on. I guess I... well... I'm still moving on."  
"I know. It's okay, Tony. Everyone needs a different length of moving on."

"That is not the kind of cooperating work I like", Ducky said after Abby had shown him the note. The doctor came to her because the two of them were always exchanging their results and because they could help each other, if necessary.  
"Me neither."  
"So... will Gibbs fly to... Minneapolis?"  
"No. He called the police chef from there. He told him to call him as soon as they found a body", Abby explained. Well it was logical that Gibbs didn't want to fly there already. Minneapolis was a big city and it was stupid to already fly there when having no idea where the body might be.  
"And... have you found something new?" Abby then added.  
The doctor shook his head, "No. There is nothing weird or suspicious in or on the body."  
"But wouldn't it be easier for the murderer if he had stabbed him in his heart?"  
"Somebody understand those people who kill others!"  
Abby suddenly noticed something. Something that was pretty obvious, actually, but she just noticed it now. Her eyes lit up, "But his right armpit was stabbed, right?"  
"Yes, why? Have you noticed something, Abby?"  
"That means that the murderer was left-handed", Abby explained. Ducky nodded, noticing that she was right.  
"That restricts the choice of possible murderers. Since there are only about ten percent people in this world left-handed, it makes it easier to see who the murderer was."  
"I call Gibbs", Abby said before calling her boss.

They were still sitting on the ground, neither one of them said anything. Gibbs knew that Tony didn't want to be alone, but also that he shouldn't say too much. And that wasn't too hard for him, since everyone quickly noticed that Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't talkative at all.  
Out of sudden, Gibbs' cell phone rung and he took it out of his pocket, "Yeah, Gibbs."  
Tony looked at his boss during the phone conversation, even though he wasn't able to hear who was on the other end.  
"The murderer might be left-handed", Gibbs explained Tony after hanging up.  
"Except the other victim was stabbed in his left armpit", Tony responded, making Gibbs sigh.

**So, as I said before, I hope you liked it and I hope that you'll leave a review :-) Thank you all already!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

**I do NOT own NCIS or its characters. But this fanfiction is mine :D**

It was dark and the light bulb lightened softly lightened his face. He was sitting at the table, eating peanuts while looking at a photograph he had, showing Kate and him.  
_It was dark in the bullpen. McGee was writing a sympathy note to the parents of a victim. Meanwhile, Tony was throwing peanuts in the air, trying to catch them with his mouth as soon as they were falling down._  
_Kate looked at him, "You are so...", she seemed not to find the right words for it._  
_"Coordinated?" Tony tried to end her sentence, but she improved him, "Adolescent."_  
_"I prefer the term fun loving", Tony replied, throwing peanuts at Kate._  
_"Oh", she said, making Tony laugh and just a moment later, she threw carrot sticks back at him._  
_"Oh... hey! ... Food fight", Tony said and the two of them threw their food at each other, laughing and giggling while doing so._  
_Then McGee told them to be quiet because he couldn't write with their loud noises._  
_"No problema... Shhh", Tony said before continuing to speak extreme loud to Kate, "Remember your first...", He then looked to McGee in apology before speaking normal to Kate, "Remember your first report, Kate?"_  
_"Yes, Gibbs made me rewrite it, twice. Felt like I was in grammar school again. Are you gonna pick up those carrot sticks?" She then asked, looking around the dirty ground._  
_"I didn't throw any carrot sticks", he answered innocently._  
_"Can't stand working in a pig sty", Kate stated before leaving her desk, walking over to Tony's desk._  
_"Oink oink", Tony said, "He only made ya redo it twice?"_  
_"I forgot to spell check", she answered, now standing in front of Tony._  
_"Huh", Tony said before Kate looked at him and asked, "How many times?"_  
_"Can I catch a peanut in my mouth without missing?"_  
_"Ha. Did you have to redo your first report for Gibbs?"_  
_Tony looked at her, "A few."_  
_"What's a few?" Kate asked._  
_Gibbs walked into the bullpen and while walking to his desk he answered, "Five. Would've been more but I took pity on him."_  
_Kate looked at Tony, grinning._  
_After talking to McGee and before leaving to somewhere else, Gibbs ordered to Kate and Tony, "Any more food fights in here and I'm joining in. With peas."_  
_"Frozen peas?" Kate asked, followed by a, "Nope. In the can", by Gibbs._  
Thinking about that moment made him smile. Kate and he were often having fun like that. They were sometimes laughing together without even saying jokes or bothering McGee, but with actions. And in fact, with Ziva he wouldn't laugh so often. Maybe sometimes about some joke. But never in a free-feeling way like that. And it was good how Kate was quite the opposite of him, while Ziva was in some ways not the type of woman Kate had been, making her more like Tony. Not that she was like him, far away from that, but she wouldn't have complained about the mess they've made. But that was one of the billion things he loved about Kate. One of the things that made Kate herself and made her... perfect.  
In _Maud Muller - Pampflet_, John Greenleaf Whittier wrote »_Of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'_«  
And that was the only thing, Tony could have said about Kate and him. I_t might have been_ more. _It might have been_ forever. _It might have been _awesome. But it was too late.

Years. It had been years since she lastly saw them. Talked to them. Worked with them. It's been far too long. Too long and she wished that all of that had never actually happened. But it did. It had happen and there was no way of turning time back, no way of changing anything. It was how it was. Awful.  
But after all, all the things she'd left behind and all the things she'd done, she couldn't go back. But why was she even thinking about this all the time? It wasn't her life anymore. Her life back there had died. She had a new life now with a different past. But it was hard leaving the past behind. She would give everything to see them again.

A victim in the autopsy, a card from the murderer in the lab, another victim in Minnesota, and nothing to find the murderer. Awesome. That was what everybody loved. There was no weapon, no trace, no evidence, nothing. Nothing but a dead marine in autopsy who could not tell who the murderer was. There was no suspect and neither was there a person who could tell whether the Petty Officer had enemies. So the big number one question was, where to start? Well, Abby was checking the card for DNA and was checking whether the flowers were from Minneapolis.  
Meanwhile, Ducky and Jimmy were looking for something new on and in the body and the team researched every information about Petty Officer Brandy.  
But of course also he did not help in that case. He didn't use his phone a lot, neither did he use his e-mail account a lot. There weren't suspicious things in his apartment either.  
Actually, his apartment looked like every other apartment. There were photos of him and different people, like his family or friends, everything was clean. Also, there were no signs of a girlfriend or a room mate. In the living-room was a couch, a table, a shelf and a television. On the table were magazines and a newspaper. The kitchen had everything a kitchen needed and a table with chairs. In his bedroom was a big bed and a cupboard. No signs of any drugs or so in his bathroom.  
So, no, there were no helpful items they found.

At even p.m., everyone had already left except for Tony, the federal agent sat at his desk, his face was lightened by the table lamp. He was thinking about some moments he and Kate have had in the bullpen area. It made him smile. He remembered how she was sitting at her desk, he remembered how she was holding the telephone, or how she was typing. He remembered her beautiful eyes, her brown and soft hair. He remembered everything about her. Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice the forensic scientist standing in front of him, calling his name.  
"Tony... Tony, are you okay?" Abby tried it again.  
He shook his head to get his head clear before looking at the woman, "What are you still doing here, Abby?"  
"Working. Like you... I guess?"  
"Umm.. how do you know I was still here?"  
"I've been working far too long with you, Tony", the goth winked before going over to McGee's desk and taking the chair from it. Back at Tony's desk, Abby sat down, next to Tony.  
"And what are you doing _here_?" Tony asked, wishing he could get back into his mind-world.  
But instead of answering, Abby just looked at Tony. She knew what he was thinking of. Or better _who_ he was thinking of, so she laid her right hand on his.  
"You miss her, too, huh?" She softly said, almost whispering.  
Tony nodded, looking down, "It's like she is taking revenge on me. For all the times I bothered her, my punishment now is that she won't get out of my head."  
Abby now laid her left arm around his neck, softly rubbing his arm, "It's not a punishment to think of her. We all do. Just because she isn't alive anymore doesn't mean she isn't here anymore."  
"I know. But I just... I just want her back."  
"Me too", Abby replied before the two hugged each other.  
"So", Tony started, getting out of the hug, trying to continue work, "What do you have?"  
"Right... well, there is no DNA on the card, but I did found out, that the flowers are from the Martha's Garden in Minneapolis."  
"How do you know?"  
"It stood under the logo..." Abby said, feeling blind for not having seen it before.  
Tony noticed that and just said, "Good job."  
The two of them were sitting there. In the silent bullpen, only one light was on. It was dark outside and warm inside. That was the beginning of one of all the other same and lonely nights in which they all missed Caitlin Todd.

"So the murderer might be in Minneapolis", Abby told Gibbs after telling him that the bouquet was from there, too. It was seven in the morning and the two of them were the only ones so far.  
"You sure? I mean the bouquet with the card came from Minneapolis and it said that there was another body, but that does not mean that the murderer is still there. Maybe he was there to buy the bouquet and to murder the victim and then came here."  
"I know, but what if the murderer wants you think that?" The forensic scientist said smiling.  
Gibbs smiled in return, amused about the way Abby was thinking once again. She and her logic were unique. She was smart, one of the smartest person he knew, but her logic was sometimes a little upside down.

The team, except for McGee who was in Abby's lab, was sitting in the bullpen. "Do you think the other victim, as far as there is another, is a marine, too?" Ziva asked, starring at her computer.  
They all had a lot of questions and kept typing random things in their computer. They had to find out every little secret the Petty Officer had.  
"It's about who the murderer is, Ziva", Tony explained bored. Not bored because they had not a lot to work with, but because she kept asking unanswerable questions and wouldn't stop asking.  
"Boss", McGee said when entering the bullpen, "Abby and I were just checking the entire computer of the Petty Officer. But he didn't seem like using it a lot. There is almost nothing on there. A few photos of the family, a few songs, and the internet. But in fact, there is nothing."  
Gibbs nodded, "You and Ziva will go to his colleagues tomorrow and talk to them."  
"Why not today?"  
"Because you will go to Abby now and look if she found something new on the card or so, whatever, just something! And you Ziva", Gibbs said, turning and facing the Israeli, "You'll check what his records say, if he had a fight with someone or anything like that."  
"What about me?" Tony asked his boss who then looked at him, "You check what he did before he was a marine and what his background is."  
Tony nodded before starting to type.  
"No fights, no complaints", Ziva said when checking his records. "He hadn't been in any fights, he was just doing his job, Gibbs. Nothing."  
"Continue your search, maybe there is something. There has to be something!"  
It made him mad that they didn't have anything to go with. Or not a lot. There was no sign.  
"Before he joined the navy, Petty Officer Brandy worked in a café in Norfolk", Tony explained after he found the information. "He worked there for during his college time and afterwards he continued working there for two years."  
He was about to add something else, but he was cut off by Gibbs' desk phone.  
"Yeah, Gibbs?" The special agent said before listening. "Good work, we'll be there tomorrow", Gibbs then said before hanging up. While walking to the elevators he said, "Pack your things, DiNozzo. Ducky, you and I will fly to Minnesota in three hours."  
Ziva grinned at Tony because she knew it wasn't his favorite place to go. Of course he would prefer going to sunny LA or maybe Miami Beach. "Looks like they found the body."

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers by the way!**

**I hope you liked the chapter and continue reading, because now the action really starts! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter for you to read, maybe you will like it and want to continue reading!**

**I do NOT own NCIS but why would I be posting a fanfiction if I did?**

Their plane started to fly at nine pm. Tony was all glad that Ducky was with them, because that was how he wasn't alone in a plane with Gibbs. Their flight was almost three hours long, but because of the time difference, they landed at almost eleven pm instead of almost midnight. They then were checking into a hotel to get some rest.  
The flight was okay, but they were all happy when they were finally able to get some sleep.  
In the morning they drove to the crime scene.  
The police hadn't changed a thing and so Gibbs, Tony and Ducky could do their job as always.  
"Identification?" Gibbs asked the police officer.  
"A Petty Officer Smith. He is twenty-nine years old and lives in Norfolk. What he is doing here is unknown so far", the man in his fifties said. He was thoroughly fit and his uniform was clean. He wore his gun and his hair was black, matching the color of the weapon.  
While Gibbs was talking to the police officer, Tony and Ducky stood over the body.  
"Unlike the Petty Officer in our autopsy, this one here was not stabbed, he was shot in his heart. Time of death is about three days before Petty Officer Brandy was stabbed", the doctor explained.  
"Enough time for the murderer to fly to D.C.", Tony said before looking around, "Hey! Has anyone seen the bullet?"  
Some police men just looked at him, before the police officer and Gibbs walked over to them.  
"No, we haven't found a bullet yet", the police officer answered.  
"Then we should help. Ducky, you'll call McGee. Tell him what we found", Gibbs said before Tony and he were helping the police men looking for the bullet.  
The Petty Officer laid in a forest. Around them were trees, bushes, bushes and trees.  
"Probie would love it here", Tony admitted, digging in the ground.  
It took him a few seconds before saying, "Boss?"  
Gibbs and the police men went over to Tony who then said, "Found it", before putting the bullet into a jar.

Ducky was working in the police station, giving Gibbs and Tony time to go look for the store. Was the murderer of the two Petty Officers one of the people who worked at Martha's Garden?  
Whatever they were about to find out, Tony and Gibbs were on their way to the florist.  
The store was in a long, not so pretty, street. The houses were either gray or beige and in the windows were white curtains. It had something from a lost, forgotten place.  
The name of the store stood on the door and when Gibbs opened the door and the two federal agents entered the store, the smell of all different kind of flowers came into their noses.  
On the walls were shelves full of the most different kind of flowers. In the middle of the room were some tables with flowers, too.  
It was a nice little store with a wide range of products.  
Walking over to the counter the two men from Washington D.C. were looking around to find some employee.  
And as soon as they reached the counter, a brunette woman, in her late twenties, walked out of the room behind the counter.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" The woman said. Her green eyes matched her brown, short and curly hair. She had a few freckles on her face and was a head smaller than Tony. She wore a black jeans and a white top to her white high heels.  
Gibbs showed his identity while saying, "Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, we're from the NCIS in Washington, D.C."  
The woman processed this information for a couple of seconds before saying, "I'm Brooke Marshall. So, Washington? What brings you to Minneapolis then?"  
"A body of a Petty Officer we found in Washington had a bouquet on his torso. The bouquet was from this store and it also had a card, saying that here was another body. The police told us that they found the body and so we came", Tony explained shortly but good-enough.  
Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise and speechlessness, "So you think I did it?"  
"As long as you don't have an alibi..."  
"Well I never flew to Washington, you can check that."  
She wasn't sure if her thoughts were right at the moment, but there was a huge possibility, Brooke knew, that this wasn't good. How was that even possible? But all she could say, was, that she didn't kill that Petty Officer.  
"We will. But we also need to check who bought the bouquet. You run something like that, right?"  
"Sure, but that's not my job, it's Lexa's", the brunette didn't say anything more because she was thinking how this was weirder than she thought.  
"Lexa?" Tony asked, trying to get information, which he then got.  
"Alexandra. She works with me here, she runs the counter. She has lunch break. She'll be back in a few minutes though."  
Gibbs nodded.

"They okay, aren't they?" Abby said while walking up in down in her lab, McGee sitting in front of her computer.  
"Of course they are, Abby", the special agent assured her.  
"But they haven't called in yet. Maybe I should call them!"  
"They're fine. They're working on the case, that's all. Just call them if you found anything."  
Abby nodded, "Alright. Why don't you call him then?"  
"It's like I said", McGee said, looking into her eyes when she finally stood still, "Ziva and I didn't find anything. His workmates didn't know anything."  
Sometimes the scientist worried too much. But yet, she hated when someone from the team flew somewhere, because she then didn't know what would happen. Even if they left the building she wasn't feeling all well, but that was okay. It was more the flights that scared her. To have them at a place she didn't know.

It was the time of waiting that seemed the longest. They were talking to Brooke, but actually it was no useful information at all. Tony would soon call McGee and tell him to check whether this Brooke really never flew to Washington. But first they had to wait for this Lexa to come out. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Time passing by.  
And again it gave him time to think about Kate. How he was just standing in her favorite florists. It was like Marguerite Duras in _Blue Eyes, Black Hair_ said »_As long as nothing happens between them, the memory is cursed with what hasn't happened._« Yes, it did. What hadn't happen between them? Everything. So much. What did he do wrong in his life to not deserving her, to not had having another day. He lost his mom. He hadn't had the best relationship to his dad. He lost Jeanne. He lost his car. He had the plague. But what was worth than all of this together? That he lost Kate. He could never ever look into her beautiful, shiny eyes. Those which were full of life, those which were perfect. He would never ever be able to see her beautiful lips move. He would never ever smell her hair or perfume again. But the memory lasted. He would never forget her. But maybe it was true and you sort of live in heaven. They could be happy in heaven. If she wanted him, too. What if, she was mad at him for not having done that before? What if she wouldn't be able to forgive him how he never told her. How he let her wait for him as if he was something special, someone who deserved to be excpected and loved. No, he wasn't worth it. He didn't save Kates life, he didn't save Jennys life. He hurt a woman he later fell in love with, Jeanne. At least he had save Zivas life. But that was why he did it. He was so shocked. He remembered how he felt when they all thought that Ziva was dead. But he made his way to look and go kill her murderer to take revenge. He did that, because he didn't do it for Kate. He thought that maybe somehow, this all was okay then. Of course it wasn't. Yes, Ziva was alive. But why was he able to save her life, but not the one of the woman he missed so much every single second? He didn't know. And there was no one who could've answered his questions if he ever asked someone that. It was just than when he remembered something Gibbs once said. It was when Kate was still alive.  
_The supposedly Jane Doe turned out to have only messed around with Kate. In the end Jane Doe killed herself in a bombing. In a little shock Kate said outside, alone, afterwards._  
_Tony looked at Gibbs, "We gotta do something, boss", Tony said, not able to see her in such a depressed mood. He wanted to go over to her, pull her into his arms, and tell her that everything was going to be okay._  
_"Have you ever made a mistake, Tony?"_  
_"According to you or to me?"_  
_"You", Gibbs simply said._  
_"Yeah."_  
_"Could anyone make you feel better?" Gibbs asked him, silent filling the air. Tony paused before answering with a "No."_  
Gibbs was right. When you made a mistake there was no one, nothing, to make you feel better. You could distract yourself with doing other stuff. You could go, watch a movie or a TV show you've seen a hundred times already. But in the end, you'd be alone, and you would always know that you did a mistake. And that there was no way of making it good again, or to change it back.  
It was how life was. You had your good, and your bad moments. And maybe the good once will outweigh, but the bad once will be the once we remember the most.

"But what if Gibbs calls us now?" McGee said, sitting in the bullpen with Ziva.  
"What should be then?"  
"Then what should we say? That we didn't find anything?"  
Ziva looked at him, "What else? It is the truth."  
"Yeah, I know. But Gibbs wants to get something to work with and we sort of have nothing."  
"Maybe we don't have anything, but they have something", Ziva said, talking about the body they were with right at the moment.  
McGee nodded, "Yeah, another body."  
"Alright, maybe another body is not what we were looking for, but maybe they find anything in Minneapolis."  
"Or not, which would make Gibbs mad, then he'd give us a call, wanting to hear news from us, which we don't have, which will make him even more angry. And no, I will not be the one to tell him that then", McGee shortly explained, making Ziva look at him with big eyes, "So, you think I will tell him bad news?"  
"I don't think so, Ziva, I know you will."  
"Why me?"  
McGee shrugged, "Because I don't want to make him mad."  
Ziva just looked at him with a touché expression.

»_Then I thought, boy, isn't that just typical? You wait and wait and wait for something_«, the quote from Sharon Creech starts. And oh boy, Tony was waiting. Gibbs and he were still talking to Brooke about whether there were other employees working in the store, too, but she said there weren't. And it was just then when the door behind Gibbs and Tony opened and a woman stepped in.  
When Brooke looked past the federl agents and she recognized her co-worker and friend, a smile established on her face and she said, "Oh, there she is."  
Both, Gibbs and Tony, turned around. »_and then when it happens, you feel sad_«, the quote ended in Tonys head when he saw the woman that looked just like _her_.

**Whaaat just happened? Cliffhanger! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I was working on this chapter the entire day, hope you like it :-) **

**I do NOT own NCIS or its characters, but who cares about this anyway?**

Tony looked at her. How was that possible? That just... no way. What was happening? Was that some kind of a sick joke or so? The woman, that 'Lexa', walked in. When their eyes met, the two of them hold the look for a moment. The second their eyes met, he felt like dreaming. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. She looked just like Kate. The hair was different though. Kate's were shorter, straight and brown. The hair of this Lexa were long, wavy and blond. But yet, the similarity was too big. He couldn't help but stare at her, and so Brooke introduced them.  
"Lexa. These are the Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo from NCIS in Washington D.C."  
"Hi", Lexa just said, trying to hide how surprised she was, and because the two men didn't say anything but looked at her, actually they were more staring than looking, Lexa continued, "How can we help you?"  
It took a moment before Gibbs answered and first then Lexa took her eyes off from Tony and looked at Gibbs, "A Petty Officer we found had a bouquet on his torso. The bouquet was from this store and it had a note on it, saying that there was another body. And there was. Here, in Minneapolis. We need to know who bought it."  
"Sure, I go look", Lexa replied. Tony took out a photograph and holding it to her. The blond woman looked at him, reaching her arm out to take the photograph of the bouquet before walking in the room behind the counter.  
"I'll help her look", Brooke added before walking in the room, too.

The two women looked for the computer in the back room and then Lexa laid the photograph of the daffodil bouquet next to it. But before she could type anything in the computer, Brooke stood in front of it.  
"What?" Lexa asked, not knowing why Brooke wouldn't let her at the computer.  
"You don't have to look it up..."  
Lexa tilted her head and breathed out, "Wh-why? The two Special Agents need our help, so we will help", she wisely answered.  
"No, you don't understand. _I_ bought the bouquet."  
Lexa processed this information before asking, "What?"  
"But I... I didn't kill that guy, you know I wasn't there! And I didn't write anything on the card except for Minneapolis, Minnesota! Really, I didn't!"  
Lexa was thinking for a few seconds before asking, "And how did it come to Washington, Brooke?"  
"I... sent it to a friend", Brooke's answer sounded more like a question than an answer so she earned a questionable expression from Lexa.  
"What? It's the truth. You can ask him, he's in Minneapolis right now", Brooke added, still not saying who that friend was.  
"What friend", Lexa just continued asking. Brooke paused but she saw that Lexa was waiting for the answer, so she finally, slowly, replied, "Ducky..."  
"Brooke! I told you to stay out of this!"  
"I know, but I can't! I'm your best friend, you know I love you and care for you, that's why I did it", Lexa relaxed her body a bit and so Brooke started to grin and continued talking, "And don't deny you don't love me for bringing them here."  
"We have to tell them", Lexa seriously answered and Brooke's eyes lightened up, "About you.."  
Lexa cut her off, "About the bouquet."  
Brooke breathed out, "Alright."

"Gibbs, did you see what I just saw?" Tony slowly and still in shock asked after the two women went into the other room.  
Gibbs nodded, "Could be sisters."  
"How is that possible? You can resemble a person, but not look just like them!"  
"Maybe a cousin?"  
Tony looked at him, "A cousin? Who looks exactly like her?"  
"It's possible."  
Was his boss being serious? Yes, it was possible, but yet... She looked just like her. So much. Not even her sister looked so much like her. So why should she have a cousin who looks more like her than her actual sister? Questions over questions. But not a single answer.  
Gibbs looked at him, "DiNozzo..."  
Tony looked at his boss who looked at him, worried. "I'm fine, boss."

"They still haven't called, McGee", Abby complained after entering the bullpen.  
"Abby, I told you, they'd be calling as soon as they found something."  
Abby looked at him seriously, "But they could give us an update! Tell us who the dead one is, I mean they already arrived there and it's eleven a.m. they are definitely having something already. So why don't they call?"  
McGee sighed, knowing that nothing but a call from Gibbs, Ducky or Tony would cheer her up, "Then why don't you just call them?"  
"Because I don't have anything yet."  
"Alright, listen. Ziva isn't in yet so I come down with you and we'll take a closer look on the bouquet and we will find something and then you can call them."  
Abby smiled, "You're amazing, McGee."

When he heard the two women walking out of the room, Tony looked at Lexa, "Have you find anything?"  
Lexa looked at Brooke, "I bought the bouquet."  
"_You_ bought the bouquet?" Gibbs asked, looking at the brunette.  
"But I didn't kill that marine guy. I mean I've never even been to Washington and I don't have any contact to a marine and I don't know any so..."  
"How did the bouquet come to Washington?"  
"I sent it there", Brooke explained shortly.  
Tony looked at her, "To whom?"  
"To Donald Mallard", Brooke answered. Gibbs and Tony looked at each other.  
"What about the card?" Gibbs finally continued the questioning.  
"I just wrote Minneapolis, Minnesota on it. But I swear I didn't wrote anything about a body on it."  
Gibbs nodded, "I guess Abby can find that out."  
And as soon as the former marine said that, his cell phone started to ring, "Yeah, Gibbs."  
After a half minute the phone call ended, he closed his cell phone and put it back into his pocket, "Abby just called in to say that there were to different handwritings on the card", he said to Tony before turning to the two women, "You two have to fly back to Washington with us."  
"Why?" Lexa asked surprised.  
"Because someone tried to set you two up as murderer."

"So, what did he say?" McGee asked curiously.  
Abby looked at him, "He said nothing. But they are alright. I guess."  
A few seconds Abbys cell phone rung. But it wasn't a call, it was a text message. From Tony.  
"Hey McGee. Tony says you should check if a Brooke Marshall from Minneapolis, Minnesota took a flight to Washington D.C." Abby read out loud and so the Special Agent left her all alone.  
About twenty minutes she got another text message from Tony.  
_We're back in our hotel. The dead marine is a Petty Officer Smith from Norfolk. We'll come back to D.C. tonight. We'll bring visitors. Brooke Marshall and Alexandra Walker. You should check her out, it's just... Be prepared for her._  
Abby looked at her phone confused. What was that supposed to mean? Not quite sure what Tony was talking about she looked that Alexandra Walker up.  
When she found her, she opened the profile and stared at the picture speechless and shocked. "Oh.. my.. god."

The two women stayed at Ducky's house after they arrived in D.C.  
After they arrived and unpacked their stuff, the three went in the living room and sat on the sofas.  
"So, Jethro told me the bouquet was supposed to be for me", Ducky started, looking at Brooke.  
"Yeah, and my plan sort of worked but I didn't want someone to die for that."  
Ducky looked at her friendly, "It is not your fault my dear. But I am very glad to see that you two are alright."  
"That's why I sent you the bouquet. But I guess she'll kill me now."  
"If I'm not killed first", the blond said serious.  
The doctor looked at her. How she had changed in the last few years in which he had not seen her. But what was she talking about?  
"What do you mean by that?"  
It took a few seconds before she replied, "I have reasons that I stayed there. And it's not my choice at all."

"Abby! Abby!" McGee now yelled. He had been trying to wake his friend and co-worker up since about two minutes. She was laying on the ground in her lab.  
"Yes?" She suddenly jumped up.  
"Have you been here the entire night?" McGee asked unsure.  
Abby looked around and ignored his question. Instead, she, all waken up, excited asked, "Are they already here?"  
"Calm down, Abby. No, they aren't in yet. Well, Ducky and the body are. But Gibbs and Tony aren't."  
Abbys eyes widened, "Ducky is in and you didn't tell me?" She asked, all hyper.  
"What? Why?" McGee asked, but Abby walked out of the lab, so he followed her to understand what was going on.

"Where are they?" Abby asked excited when she and McGee entered autopsy.  
Ducky and Jimmy who were working at the new body from Minnesota looked up at her.  
"Do you mean Alexandra and Brooke?"  
"Yes, Ducky, exactly! Where are they?"  
McGee still didn't understand what was so exciting so he decided to keep following the conversation silently and then figure it out.  
"They are in my house. Tony is with them. Jethro has the theory that the murderer of our two Petty Officers tried to set them up as murderer, so he wants someone to keep an eye on them", the doctor explained.  
"Alright, I give up. Can someone tell me what is going on?" McGee finally asked.

Brooke was taking a shower and Lexa laid on the sofa trying to get some more sleep because she stayed up way too long. Tony was sitting on the other sofa, watching her sleep, thinking about how much she looked like Kate. In the book _The Time Traveler's Wife_, the author Audrey Niffenegger said, »_It's hard being left behind. (...) It's hard to be the one who stays._« This was more than true, Tony thought. It was hard to know that she wasn't coming back, it was hard to know that he was alive while she had died. It just felt so wrong.  
"If you continue to stare at me, I will kill you", she said, moving nothing but her mouth. How did she know that?  
But instead of looking away he just replied, "You shouldn't threaten a federal agent."  
Lexa opened her eyes and sat up to face him, "It's not a threat. It's a promise."  
Tony looked at her, trying to hide how intimidated he was at this point.  
"How long will you stay?"  
"Till someone else comes."  
"Like who? Your boss?"  
He grinned, "Why, are you scared?"  
"No", she stated.  
"So you just don't want me to leave", Tony grinned. To him this felt like a conversation with Kate. He couldn't help it. He felt a little awful for that, but it was just how it was.  
"I don't think that I'll cry if you left."  
"But you'd be disappointed!"  
She pretended to think before finally answering with a simple, "No."  
Tony thought. There was this one question he wanted, had, to ask her so badly. But he didn't know how to. Thinking about her was one thing, but talking about Kate was really hard. He'd never been good with his emotions, but this was definitely the hardest part of emotions he had to handle. Or at least try to handle. And somehow he had always got to manage handling them good.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
She looked at him with curiosity, "You can ask, but don't expect an answer", she said, winking at him, which made the corner of his mouth go up before going down again when thinking about the question.  
"Are you related... to a... Caitlin Todd?" Tony felt how his throat was all dry and it felt hard to him to say that name. That beautiful name.  
And for a moment Lexa seemed speechless, looking to find the right words to answer before saying, "No."

**Yeah, so that was the chapter. And as you can tell, there is way more to come. But now, what is going on? Tell me what you think, maybe the next chapter will come faster then ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, here you go :-)**

The next day, a warm and sunny Saturday, Tony stayed at Ducky's house because the doctor was still working on the body trying to figure more things out. Brooke was still sleeping, even thought it was one p.m. already, and Tony offered to cook. Tony and Lexa were sitting on one of the sofas.  
"You can cook? I did not see that coming", Lexa grinned.  
He liked how comfortable the two of them talked. And he couldn't help but feel like he was with Kate. It felt good, really good, but he had to take care of not really believing that she was Kate. In fact, that woman he was with right now was a stranger, but yet it felt anything but strange. It felt just good and familiar, as if they knew each other for years. Like talking to a brother, even though he couldn't say that since he was an only child.  
"I'm Italian, of course I can cook", he said proud.  
She laughed, "Well first of all, you're American. Maybe you're family is originally from Italy, but you don't even have an accent. Plus, the country and place you're from doesn't give you skills."  
"So, where are you from?"  
"Minneapolis."  
"You stayed there your whole life?" Tony said in disbelief.  
She nodded, "I like it", she just added.  
"So, what do people eat in Minneapolis?"  
"Believe it or not", she said before leaning to his ear, whispering, "we eat food", she answered before walking into the kitchen. Before he followed her in there he grinned. What a woman!

"What do you have for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked when entering the lab.  
The black haired woman turned around, "Alright, so the person who wrote about the body is our murderer and not Brooke and the murderer is alone."  
"Why are you so sure?"  
"Because of the", Abby paused, looking at her boss. She knew he wasn't really interesting in hearing a long reason so she shorted it, coming to the point already, "I found out that whoever wrote this is left-handed. Just like our murderer. Brooke is right-handed. And the murderer used a normal ballpoint. Right now I am looking for DNA on the card."

"Alright, there you go", Tony said when placing the plates of the table. He had cooked them lasagna.  
After placing the plates on the table, Tony sat down as well. Brooke and Lexa sat next to each other, Tony in front of Lexa.  
"Looks good", Brooke complimented the federal agent smiling.  
Tony nodded, "Of course it is. It's made by the one and only; Anthony DiNozzo, Junior."  
Lexa couldn't help but giggle about how Tony talked, "Is your lasagna just as charming as you?"  
"You have to try it to find out. But just like me, it's worth it."  
"This is actually pathetic", Lexa said serious, but grinning.  
Tony tilted his head, "The lasagna or me?"  
"I haven't tried the lasagna yet, so what do you think?"

"Gibbs, I wanna meet her", Abby complained.  
Gibbs looked at her, "Why?"  
"Abby... It's not her."  
Abby looked down for a second before looking into Gibbs' eyes, "I know."  
Gibbs knew that Abby missed Kate a lot. So did he. So did everyone. And this Lexa wasn't making anything better. But they couldn't change it. Tony had sent him a text message earlier, saying that she wasn't related to her. And that was odd. But their were things in the world that were even more odd than that, and everything could be explained. Fact was, that Tony and he were standing next to Kate, when she was shot to death.

"So... all we have is that our murderer is left-handed", Ziva asked when she and McGee were in autopsy.  
"Oh, no, we do have something else. The Petty Officer from Minnesota was shot and Tony had found the bullet. Abby is taking care of that right now."  
McGee noticed something, "Looks like Abby is the only one who has something to do. I mean a lot of things. While we have nothing to do."  
"No, I think you have to take over from Tony now."

»_You will lose someone you can't live without, and your heart will be badly broken, and the bad news is that you never completely get over the loss of your beloved. But this is also the good news. They live forever in your broken heart that doesn't seal back up. And you come through. It's like having a broken leg that never heals perfectly - that still hurts when the weather gets cold, but you learn to dance with the limb_«, Anne Lamott said. And maybe she was right. Yes, in fact she was. But everyone keeps saying that it will get better. That you won't forget the person you lost, but that it will get better. But what if it doesn't? To him it felt as if someone was trying to torture him. As if he was always drinking milk, every single day. But then suddenly he would be lactose-intolerant and so he couldn't drink any more milk. So his parents wouldn't by him any more milk, and he would still know that he wouldn't get milk ever again. But then someday someone new would come into his life, and they would give him milk. Maybe a different milk. But yet, he would be reminded of the great days he had have, when the milk was a normal part of his life.  
There was a knock on the door. As he walked over and opened the door, his colleague Tim McGee stood in front of him, "Where are they?"  
"Brooke is taking a shower and Lexa is relaxing in the living room. If I were you I wouldn't stare at her", Tony warned him.  
"Why not?"  
Tony leaned over to him and whispered to give it the right effect, "I don't know what happened if you do, but you'd be better off if you didn't."  
After Tony left, McGee went into the living room.  
"Hi, I'm..."  
"Tim McGee", Lexa finished the sentence for him, while lying on the sofa with her eyes closed.  
He tilted his head, "Tony told you?"  
"No, he didn't. But I know everything."

Tony walked into the lab, "How is she?" Abby excited asked when noticing the federal agent.  
"Who?"  
Abby rolled her eyes, "Lexa."  
Tony didn't answer at first, looking for the right words, "Like her."  
She swallowed but didn't say anything in reply.  
"Have you found anything new, Abs?" Tony asked after she clearly didn't mean to say anything to it.  
"The bullet is a nine millimeter caliber, the Petty Officer was shot in a maybe four feet distance."  
"Something new about the card?"  
Abby shook her head, "No, not at all. I can tell that it was neither Brooke or Lexa, except they can write with their left hand, too, but I don't think so, so it wasn't them. It can't be them. Well, but the question here is, why did the murderer take the bouquet from Ducky?"  
"A postman!"  
"A postman? But come on, Tony, a postman wouldn't check a card to see if someone wrote Minneapolis on it! That's why too impossible."  
"But maybe the postman recently became a postman and before that he was stalking them."  
Abbys eyes widened, "So the two murder were all planned?"  
"Our murderer had planned it all, every single detail."  
Gibbs walked into the room, "Why?"  
Abby and Tony turned around, "Maybe because the murderer is a perfectionist?"  
"Yeah, but why did he tried to make us think that Brooke or Lexa murdered the two marines? Why them?"  
Tony and Abby looked at each other before turning back to Gibbs. Tony guessed, "Maybe he was just checking who'd sent something to Washington?"  
"And maybe he didn't know who he was stealing the bouquet from and just became a postman to find something that was send to Washington and which came from Minneapolis", Abby added.  
Gibbs nodded, "Tony, tell McGee to find out who recently got a job as postman in Washington. Ziva should find out if the two marines were friends and were the connection is. Tony, you go back to Ducky's house so that McGee can come back", Tony nodded and left. Gibbs turned to Abby, giving her her favorite drink, Caf-Pow, "Good job, Agent Sciuto", he said before leaving.

The sun shone brightly, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the weather was perfect. It took him a couple of time before Tony arrived at Ducky's house. The house was old, but it looked really nice and lovely. The kind of house you expect yourself to live in when you are old, don't work anymore, and watch your grandchildren play outside, you sitting on the porch with your loved one. The thought of that made him smile. But the most important key to that scene was missing - the loved one.  
Some people could say that the loved one would be Ziva. But there was no way that that would work. Part of the reason why was because he didn't love her. Well, he did love her. As a sister. Over the years they became very close, he trusted her. But he wasn't in love with her. And how would he? Ziva didn't even tell him a lot about herself. But it didn't bother him because he didn't even want to be in a relationship with her. And being realistic, how long would a relationship between the two of them be? Not long. They just weren't in love and he didn't enjoy conversations with her as much as he did with Kate. All he wished was getting Kate back. Because he knew, she was always in his heart, and he knew he couldn't move on because there was something he never told her. Actually there were two things he never told her. But it was too late for that. And he gave everything to close this case. Because this Lexa resembled her way too much. He was thinking about Kate more than usual, and he had this nightmare almost every night now. He found his thoughts drifting away to Kate's imagine and he remembered all the moments between the two of them. He didn't mind that at all, but after remembering those moments he always realized that she was gone. And that she wasn't coming back. He couldn't look at this Lexa without thinking how she looked just like her, how her voice sounded just like hers, and how much he missed her.  
And suddenly he felt hate. He hated Ari for killing someone special. And he hated that Ziva was his half-sister. He hated how she replaced Kate. Why didn't they see Ari on that rooftop? Why did she had to die? She was a good person. She used to save the president and then she was an NCIS special agent. She didn't deserve to die. There was so much she hadn't done yet. So why her?

Gibbs knew that the case wasn't easy for anyone, except Ziva. But that was how the job was, sometimes there were bigger challenges than usual. They would get over it, but yet he saw that expression on Tony's face. Gibbs wasn't sure how long Tony would be able to work on that case, because he knew that Tony wasn't all there right now. He was more thinking about Kate. In the morning Tony looked always tired, and during the day he didn't say as much as he usually would. No one said anything to it, but yet it didn't bring them any further in the case. Tony was probably thinking about the things that hadn't happen between Kate and him, and that wasn't good. He couldn't concentrate on the case, but what should Gibbs do? He couldn't tell Tony to just go home. But through Abby they had a new trace now and maybe the case would be closed sooner than they thought.  
But that didn't mean that this bad situation with Tony would end sooner.

**Dadamm ;-) So, what do you think? :-) Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoy reading them :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :-) I'm having a few troubles writing the next chapter but I'm giving my best to continue as fast as I can. Thanks again for all your reviews, I smile about every single one!**

A few days. It wouldn't take them more than a few days, hopefully, till the damn case was closed. It wasn't that hard to close a case. So why now? Why now? All she wanted was to finally go back to Minnesota.  
"How have you liked the day with Tony?" Ducky asked in the evening when the three of them sat in the dining room.  
Lexa looked at him, "Yeah, awesome", she replied sarcastically.  
The doctor smiled, "I knew you would enjoy it."  
"The better question is if he enjoyed it", Brooke said.  
"Why?" Ducky asked and instead of an answer from Brooke, the brunette just looked at Lexa, who then looked totally innocent.  
"What", she asked as if she did nothing, "All I did was telling him that he should stop staring at me like that."  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "You remember him on her."  
Lexa looked at her, showing her friend how obviously that was, "I noticed that, thank you very much for that very informative information, Brooke."  
"Don't be too hard on him, my dear. He is having a hard time", Ducky explained.

"Have you find anything now", Gibbs asked when entering the bullpen the next day.  
McGee looked up, "Yes, and there is one new postman working in Washington D.C. who appears to be our murderer because his identity is fake and so is the picture. Still trying to find out who he really is."  
Gibbs nodded before turning to Ziva who then told her boss, "Petty Officer Brandy and Petty Officer Smith were working together and they hung out in their free time."  
"You and Tony go to the base. Talk to their boss, find out whatever is necessary", as soon as he said that, the two agents got up and headed to the elevator, "You McGee find out more. I'll go to Ducky's now."

On the marine base, Tony and Ziva found Commander Jones, a tall and muscled marine in his forties.  
"Commander Jones? Special Agents DiNozzo, David, NCIS", Tony introduced him and Ziva.  
The commander nodded, "It's about Don, isn't it?"  
"Not just him. It turned out that a colleague of him, Petty Officer Smith was murdered, too", Ziva improved him.  
"Smith is dead, too? Oh boy..."  
"How close where the two Petty Officers?" Tony asked.  
"Really. They were best friends, knew each other before joining. They grew up together."  
"But didn't die together..."  
"How did they die?"  
Tony looked at him, "Petty Officer Brandy was stabbed in his armpits, Petty Officer Smith shot in his heart."  
"Why that exactly?"  
Ziva answered, "While Petty Officer Brandy was tortured a little, because stabbing in the armpits does not kill you immediately, the Petty Officer who was shot in his heart did die immediately. So two very different kind of murder, but yet it is probably one murderer only."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"There are no signs for a second murderer so far. Have they had any problems, Commander?"  
"No, they both did great jobs. They were good marines."

In the evening, Gibbs, Lexa and Brooke sat in the dining room, eating pasta.  
"How is Special Agent DiNozzo?" Lexa asked, looking at Gibbs.  
Gibbs looked up from his plate, "Why?"  
"He asked her if she was related to a Caitlin Todd", Brooke answered, looking at Gibbs, trying to get information.  
Gibbs nodded, "He's alright", he said before looking at his plate again, taking another bite.  
"Is it really that bad? Who was she?" Lexa asked.  
"She worked with us. But she was killed..."  
The eyes of the blond widened, "And I look like her?"  
Gibbs nodded, "He'll be okay."  
"What if not?"  
"He will be okay, don't worry."  
The door rang, "I guess it's him", Gibbs said before getting up, answering the door.  
"Hey boss", Tony greeted his boss, walking inside, "Ziva and I talked to Commander Jones. He could confirm that the two Petty Officers were friends. Actually they were best friends, grew up together."  
"Anything else?"  
Tony shook his head, "McGee has troubles finding out who the new postman is, Abby can't do a lot with the bullet and the card isn't very informative either, and Ducky and Jimmy are still looking, trying to find something on the bodies."  
Gibbs nodded, "Alright. Then you can get some food now", Gibbs said before leaving.  
Entering the dining room, Tony greeted the two women before taking a plate and putting some food on it.  
"I'll take a shower", Brooke said, getting up, bringing her plate in the kitchen before walking back in the dining room.  
"Who made this?" Tony asked after sitting down.  
Brooke stopped before walking towards the stairs to get into the bathroom to shower, "Lexa."  
After Brooke left, Tony looked at Lexa, "Really? And I thought you'd be the master of flowers."  
Lexa laughed, "The master of flowers? So that's why I can't cook?"  
Tony took a bite. After finishing he shook his head, "No, no, you can definitely cook."  
"I'm so glad you like it", she sarcastically answered.  
"I know, everyone is happy to get a compliment from me."  
Lexa tilted her head, giving him this look that showed that she was doubting that.  
"What? I'm lovely", Tony said as if it was the most logical thing in the world, making Lexa laugh.  
"Of course you are."  
"I am, really. And not just that, I also am very strong."  
Lexa rolled her eyes, "You forgot to say how narcissistic you are."  
"I'm not."  
"Are too."  
"Not."  
Lexa just looked at him instead of continuing that conversation.

Later that day, eleven p.m., Brooke was already asleep when Lexa sat outside on the porch.  
"Do you really think it's so good to sit all by yourself here in the night?" Tony said when stepping out, sitting next to her.  
"I can defend myself", she simply said.  
Tony just looked at her, thinking about how much she looked like her.  
"Special Agent Gibbs told me who Caitlin Todd was."  
Tony looked down for a moment before looking at her again without saying anything. Lexa laid her hand on his, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
"It's not your fault."  
The blond smiled a little, "But still..."  
"It could've been worse... if you looked like her murderer", he explained.  
"So I should be glad to resemble her?"  
"Well, she was pretty, a good person and she gave everything to protect the people in her near", Tony whispered.  
It made her sad. It was a sad story. And to hear what Tony said made her fight against some tears.  
"She didn't deserve to die", he finally said.  
"I bet she was nothing but happy to get to work with great people like you", Lexa responded.  
"I don't know. Before NCIS she worked for the Secret Service. You know... saving the president and all that..."  
"Who says that working with important or famous people is better than working with people who do an amazing job?"  
Tony grinned, "Right now we're doing an awful job."  
"You're giving your best. That's all you can do. I think it's good to reach one's aim, but it's not about getting to where you wanna get. It's about trying and giving everything you can possibly do."  
"I didn't do everything I could to save her", Tony said, looking down, thinking about the moment Kate was shot.  
It took her a moment to answer that, "Ducky told me what happened exactly... there was no way you could've saved her."  
Tony looked at her, "If either Gibbs or I would've seen Ari on that other rooftop, she would've stayed down and wouldn't be dead now."  
"You don't know that", she said with a soft voice, lying her hand on his back, rubbing it softly.  
"It's just that... I feel so bad because I didn't thank her."  
She looked at him, not understanding. "Didn't think her for what?"  
Tony looked at her, "Well... A couple of days before she was... killed... I had the plague."  
"Plague?"  
"Yeah... At first we didn't know whether she had it, too, or not, so we both had to stay in an isolation room. The doctor told her that she didn't have the plague, but she stayed, telling me that she had the plague, too. I never understood why she did that for me. That was the best thing someone has ever done for me. And the most important thing as well. And I never thanked her for that."  
Tears came into Lexa's eyes, "She knows that you appreciate that", she whispered.  
"How would you know?"  
"Because from what I've heard she seems to be not stupid, and only stupid people would not think that you appreciate what she has done for you."  
Tony nodded, "Thank you."

The next day, in Abby's lab, Abby and Gibbs looked at her computer, "Alright, so there are those three different fingerprints on the card, and only one is from the murderer. The others must be from Brooke and Lexa, so I need their fingerprints to find out which one is from the murderer."  
Gibbs nodded, "Tony is with them I'll give him a call."  
"Why are you always sending Tony their?"  
Gibbs looked at her with that innocent look, "I don't. I was their, too. And so was Ducky."  
"Well, Ducky lives their, and you've just been their so Tony wouldn't be their the entire time. But why do you never send McGee or Ziva?"  
Gibbs sighed, "It's good for Tony to be there."  
"But she looks just like Kate, isn't that killing him?"  
"No, it's good for him."  
"Alright, you're the boss."

A half hour later Tony arrived along with the two women.  
"Hi, I'm Abby", Abby said when the three entered.  
"I'm Brooke", the brunette said, smiling.  
"Lexa."  
Abby smiled, "Nice to meet you two. So, don't worry, it won't hurt."  
"Hey, Abby, did Gibbs want me or so?"  
Abby shook her head and looked at Tony, "No. Oh, wait... McGee said that you owe him twenty bucks for the lunch you two had a month ago. And he said that if you don't give it to him today, he'll get on your computer and hack your accounts."  
"He didn't forget about it? Why does Probie have to be such a McKnow-it-all?" Tony asked before leaving.  
Abby giggled about his comment and took the fingerprints of the two women then.  
"Okay, so actually we are about to get the murderer", Abby explained while taking the fingerprints.  
"Great, it will feel good not to have a babysitter around me all the time", Lexa responded.  
Abby grinned, "You'll miss it here."  
"It's alright. But I think having a little bit more freedom is better", Lexa smiled.  
"I'd miss it."  
"You've been working here for years, of course you'd miss it", Lexa countered.  
"True. But Tony was mostly with you in the last few days, so it might be weird to suddenly not having him around."  
Lexa nodded, "I can imagine that", she said, more to herself than to Abby.  
"Alright, so now that I have your fingerprints", Abby scanned the fingerprints before walking over to her computer, "I can tell them apart from the ones we have from the murderer."  
"How long will it take to find out who it is?" Brooke asked.  
"It can definitely take some time. But actually it must be less than a day."

After Tony came back to get the women to drive back to Ducky's house, Abby was alone again and sighed. She liked her. And she really had to say that this Lexa was definitely not just looking like Kate, but her personality was quite alike as well.  
This was so weird. But they'd fly back to Minnesota in maybe a few days and then everything would be back to the way it was before. Well, in fact there was no difference. And it actually felt really good having Lexa around. It was more comfortable than Abby thought it would be. But it really did feel as if Kate was around. She really missed her. They were best friends and now she didn't have her around anymore. She could be best friends with Ziva but... no. Ziva was... Ziva. She wasn't hanging out with them a lot in their free time, unlike Kate. Kate and Abby were often hanging , even beyond their job. She really missed her.

**Okay, this chapter wasn't as weird or crazy as the last one, because I managed to finish it before midnight :D But well, Tony once said „Crazy is good."**


	8. Chapter 8

**The following chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope you enjoy it. I do NOT own NCIS, that's why I'm posting this as a fanfiction ;-) Enjoy!**

The room was lightened by a small light bulb, establishing shadows on the boat. The entire house was silent, the only thing to hear was the sound of sandpaper being sanded down the wood. Another of Gibbs' boats and yet everyone kept asking themselves how he was getting them out of his basement after they were finished. It was late, maybe eleven p.m., when Gibbs heard footsteps on the steps to him.  
"What are you doing here so late, DiNozzo?" He asked, still concentrated on his work and not taking his eyes from it either.  
Tony took a seat and sat down, "I guess I always come to you in hard times", he said so quiet that he was almost not hearable.  
Gibbs put his tools aside and sat down on another seat, facing Tony, "You don't look so good, maybe you should get some sleep."  
"I know but I", he paused and looked down, "I can't see her", he said, looking into Gibbs' eyes. In Tony's eyes Gibbs could see pain and desperateness.  
Gibbs didn't say anything, knowing that there was nothing to answer to Tony's statement.  
Instead, Tony continued, "I was able to handle the wish of getting her back for at least a few minutes to tell her how thankful I am... but since this case, since this Lexa showed up I... I can't help but think about anything but Kate."  
"She'll leave soon, Tony..." Gibbs said with a calm voice, but was cut off by Tony, his voice raised, because the feelings in him were anything but calm.  
"And? Do you think that that would make anything better? Then I can tell you - No it doesn't! You may not know how it is to see someone who looks just like Kelly or Shannon, but I just met someone who looks just like Kate and I can't tell for sure, but what I know is that it won't make me happy to see her leave, because it will feel like the moment I lost Kate. It will feel as if I'd lose her again, again before telling her how thankful I am!"  
"Tony..." Gibbs tried to calm him down.  
Tony fought the tears, "It had to get out, boss", he said before Gibbs pulled him in a hug.

The next morning, a loud noise woke Lexa up. When she was fully awake and realized where she was and sat straight in bed, she recognized that someone had just knocked on her door and was now stepping inside.  
"Good morning", Gibbs said when entering.  
Lexa sighed, "Was that really necessary?"  
"Drink this, then you'll be awake", he said, handing her a cup of coffee over.  
She looked at him, taking the cup of coffee, "Thanks."  
Gibbs just nodded, watching her taking a sip.  
"Is it really that interesting to watch me drink?" Lexa asked, looking at the special agent.  
"Sure."  
"I'm feeling like I'm having some serious illness and I'm not allowed to leave my room."  
Gibbs grinned, "The illness will be over soon, I promise."  
"Why do we even have to stay here? I mean, just because someone is trying to set us up as murderer doesn't mean that the real murderer is going to kill us. Don't you think you're being a little too paranoid?"  
"Just doing my job."  
"Of course. But frankly I can protect myself by myself."  
Gibbs smiled. Yes, she was a lot like Kate.

The fingerprints were still running in Abby's computer. The only matches so far were two out of two and a half. One was from Brooke, the other from Lexa. The Kate double. And the half fingerprint was still running. It was logical that the less of a fingerprint you have, the longer it would take. But yet. But Abby's bigger question was, if she was happier without Lexa around, or if it was bad for her. She understood why Gibbs was sending Tony to Ducky's the most, so Gibbs must thought that it was good. But Abby wasn't all sure. Right now maybe, yes, it was good seeing Lexa, because it felt like seeing Kate. But there would soon come the day where Brooke and Lexa were going back to Minnesota, and then the pain would come back. Maybe not as bad as the first time, but she would feel the hole in herself again. They all would. Was it really possible to miss someone so much? Definitely, yes. Kate was her best friend and would ever be so. There was no one to replace her and no one as great as her. It was always so fun with her, especially when Kate had to assist Abby. She liked Kate from the very beginning and she grew to love her like a sister. She knew that there would be the day when Tony would die, when Gibbs would die, Ducky would die, McGee would die, Jimmy would die and the day Ziva would die. Maybe Abby would die before one of them, but yet she probably wasn't the next to die. And she could not imagine going through all the pain again. It was too painful and she still missed her, still wished that Kate was going to come to her, tell her that she wasn't dead. But that wasn't about to happen. She knew that Kate was dead.

Gibbs said in the living room while Lexa was taking a shower and Brooke was eating in the dining room. He remembered the day Kate was shot as if it was yesterday. He would never forget the moment, those seconds, were such a big change happened in only a few seconds. He remembered _sitting at his desk in the bullpen in the night, having a fascination of her. He saw her standing in front of his desk, mad. She stood there, her eyes focused on him. She had a big hole in her forehead. She was mad, didn't understand why she was dead._  
_"Why me Gibbs", she asked, then pointing on her torso, "Wasn't stopping one bullet enough for you?"_  
_Till then her voice was calm, but then she yelled at him in madness. He imagined her like that, because he was blaming himself for her death._  
_"Why did I have to take two?"_  
_He wasn't looking at her, couldn't look at her. He looked down at his desk, his voice insecure, "I don't know", he stuttered._  
_She came closer to the desk, leaning over it, her voice was calm again, "You don't know? Come on, Gibbs. What is that famous gut telling you?"_  
He was asking himself this question now, too. What was his famous gut telling him right now? Lexa looked too much like Kate, so much that it just wasn't possible at all.

"Abbs", Gibbs said when walking in, hoping that the results were finally there. But at first he didn't see the black-haired woman. He looked around and a few seconds later he recognized that Abby laid on the ground, "Comfortable?" Gibbs asked her before she got up.  
"Gibbs...", she mumbled, no sign of happiness in her face.  
The older man looked at her, "Who is the murderer?"  
She walked over to her computer, followed by Gibbs who took a look. There were two fingerprints. On the left side was only a half one, and there was a box blinking over it. In green font color the box said "Positive Match."  
"Positive match to...?"  
"Alexandra Walker", she just said, her face expression still unhappy.  
"Lexa?"  
Abby nodded, "Well, it's not a hundred percentage match, because the fingerprint from the murderer is only halfway on the card and the match between the piece of fingerprint we have from the murderer and of the fingerprint from Lexa is a sixty percent match. So it's not all clear, but well..."  
"Was there any connection between her and the marines? Or any marines?"  
Abby shook her head, "No, but maybe Alexandra Walker isn't her real name, or maybe it is, but maybe she used another name when she was in contact with them?"  
"Find out if Alexandra Walker is real or if it's a fake ID", Gibbs said while walking out of the lab.

Tony, Lexa and Brooke sat in the living room. It was three p.m. and the sun stood high. It was warm and lovely outside, and all relaxing inside.  
"Wait so... they though you killed that guy, but in fact there was someone pretending to be you?" Lexa asked laughing after Tony told her about the innocent man he once brought into prison and who then pretended to be Tony and Tony was kind of set up as a murderer.  
Tony nodded, "But it was awful to find out that I brought him to prison even though he was innocent."  
"He survived it", Brooke responded, smiling.  
"But it definitely was a shock to hear that someone checked into a hotel as me... kinda creepy."  
Lexa and Brooke laughed and suddenly Tony's cell phone started to ring. Tony stood up and went to the hallway where he answered Gibbs' phone call.  
"Hey boss", he greeted his boss through the phone.  
But his boss ignored the greeting and sounded mad and tensed, "Get the women in here, you and I will now interrogate Lexa."  
"Lexa?" Tony whispered so the women in the living room wouldn't here him, "Why her?"  
"I'll tell you when you arrived, now get them in, don't tell them why", Gibbs answered before hanging up.

It took them about twenty minutes to arrive at the NCIS office. Tony brought the two to the interrogation room automatically, where Gibbs was already waiting. But Tony, Lexa and Brooke didn't arrive alone - just before they were about to leave Ducky came home, but Tony told him to come with them.  
"Boss, what's going on?" Tony asked in a low-voiced, after he let Ducky, Lexa and Brooke stand on the other end of the hallway.  
Gibbs first looked behind Tony, over to Ducky, Lexa and Brooke, to make sure that they were far away enough to not here them. He then looked at Tony and explained, "The half fingerprint Abby found on the card seems to be from Lexa."  
"Wh-what? No way! She wouldn't... she wouldn't lie to us?" Tony said, a little bit unsure now.  
"I don't know, that's why we're gonna interrogate her now."  
Tony nodded, "But what is your gut telling you, boss? That the person who looks just like the person who died and who just wouldn't get out of my head is a murderer?"  
"Tony, for a few minutes, forget who she looks like! I know it's hard, but this is an interrogation and we can't ignore the fact that she is a suspect now, just because she looks like Kate", Gibbs strictly answered, still keeping his voice down.  
Tony nodded, "I know."

Tony, Gibbs and Lexa were in the interrogation room while Ducky and Brooke were in the box next to them, watching and listening to them.  
"Why am I here?" Lexa asked, not sure of the reason why.  
Gibbs answered, "There were two and a half fingerprints on the card. One from Brooke, of course because she wrote on it, one from you, that's understandable, and then we thought that the half fingerprint is from the murderer. But well, that fingerprint matches your a lot."  
"A lot? You said it's a half fingerprint, just because mine matches that half fingerprint a lot doesn't make me a murderer."  
It impressed Tony how sure she talked. A bit too sure? Or maybe she wanted to prove that she wasn't the murderer and just didn't want them to think so, because maybe she liked them?  
"It's a sixty percent match", Tony added.  
Lexa looked at him, "Sixty percent is not much. Even siblings can have a bigger percentage of fingerprint match."  
Tony couldn't answer anything to that. It seemed as if she had a lot of knowledge.  
"That's true, but we have to take any trace, and let's be honest here, it's not that hard to lie", Tony then responded.

In the next room, Ducky and Brooke were still watching and following the conversation.  
"That's not going to end well", Brooke decided.  
"I think so, too. I feel like Gibbs will notice it in the next few minutes."  
Brooke looked at him, in a little shock, "Gibbs? No matter how good he is, she will give up, trust me. She'll admit it first."  
"Twenty Dollars that Gibbs will notice first", Ducky offered, followed by a handshake from Brooke.  
"It's a bet", Brooke said, grinning.  
"What's a bet?" McGee asked, when entering the room.  
"You'll see", Ducky responded.  
McGee shrugged his shoulders, "I'm on it. Whatever the bet is about, I bet on Tony. He's always the first one to do anything."  
"Alright. Twenty bug", Brooke explained before the three of them continued listening to the interrogation.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's a half fingerprint, do you really think that if we went to a lawyer that he'd see that as enough evidence?"  
Tony looked at her, "It says in your records that you can write with both your hands. The murderer is left-handed, means that even though I've only seen you writing with your right hand so far, it can be that you planned it like that."  
"Are you kidding me? It's not hard to stab someone with your left hand to look innocent."  
"Speaking from experience?" Gibbs asked, tilting his head.  
"Speaking from knowledge. Not everything you know is from experience. Or did you experience the world war in school?"  
"Did you learn how to stab someone in school?" Gibbs asked, serious.  
Lexa sighed, "You can twist the words as much as you want, but in the end, I'm not a murderer!"  
"No one said that. Your accused to have done a double murder", Tony replied.  
"Alright, maybe this is not enough prove to you, but since you told me that you've read my records, you must've read that I'm catholic, means I do not kill."  
"That has nothing to do with it", Tony answered a little bit frustrated about the fact that that was another similarity between her and Kate.  
"It does! And if you didn't notice before, there is no sign that says that I killed them, or anyone else. And I'd like to go now, because frankly I don't have anything to do with this, and if I stay here any longer I'll get nightmares from all those bodies and questions and evidence and whatever!"  
"Nightmares? Would your worst nightmare be about a body? That's not a nightmare" Tony asked, trying to calm her down.  
"But your vampire nightmares weren't stupid?" Lexa asked, causing silence. Tony leaned back in relax before leaning over the table, looking at her with shrewd eyes.  
"Who told you that?"  
"You", she answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world.  
"No, I didn't tell you. In fact I told it barely no one."  
"You told me."  
"I told Kate", he said trying to calm down his nerves, noticing that she clenched her teeth. He didn't took his eyes from her, when adding, "Kate", making Lexa looking down.  
For a moment, a moment that seem to take forever, no one said anything. No one moved, no one breathed, they just looked.  
Gibbs tilted his head, looking at her, "Kate", he low-voiced said.  
The blond woman looked up, meeting Tony's eyes, "Yah."

**Pretty much revealed, huh? Leave a review and tell me what you think, thank you all, I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you soooo much for all the lovely reviews I got about the last chapter, they all made me smile big time, thank you very much! So as I was thinking, this chapter took me long, but I hope that in the end it turned out good! Enjoy.**

»_One decision can change everything_«, Mike Franks once said. But not just one decision, also one word could change everything. And now, everything was silent. In the interrogation room, such as in the watcher's room.  
"You won", Brooke finally said, breaking the silence in the watcher's room, handing a twenty dollar bill over to McGee, followed by Ducky doing the same.  
McGee's mouth was open, looking at the two people standing next to him in shock, "Wh-What?"  
"The bet we just made? You won it", Brooke repeated herself.  
"But what just... what just happened?"  
"Tony found out the truth", Ducky explained wisely.  
McGee understood nothing anymore. What had just happen? Did this blond woman really just say that she was Kate? Kate as in Caitlin Todd? Caitlin Todd as in the woman who was shot in the head by a terrorist, being replaced by the half-sister of her killer? No, that was impossible. He didn't stood right next to her that day, but he was one of the first people to know, and that was the most horrible day of his life. A day he'd always remember.  
He liked her, he missed her and he wanted her to be alive, but even though she shouldn't be dead, she couldn't be alive. He saw her in the autopsy, dead. He and Tony stood there, next to her body. She was clearly dead. It couldn't have been a fake, could it? Right now, the special agent didn't understand anything anymore. How was that possible? It didn't make any sense. And why wouldn't she have told them? Why, if she was alive, would she let them believe that she was dead, making them sad, making them grieve.

Just like McGee and Gibbs, Tony didn't understand what just happened. He knew that it was what he believed, but now that she admitted it, it seemed so surreal! Could it really be her? The woman who was shot while standing next to him? Could she really be alive? All the time he was grieving? All the time he was trying to get over her death?  
His voice was weak, shaking, fragilely, almost not hearable, "What?"  
Lexa... Kate... however to call her - the woman sitting in front of him pressed her lips together, clearly not knowing what to say, "I said yes", she then said, almost in a whisper.  
"That... that is impossible", Tony responded, still having a weak and shaking voice.  
"Not at all..."  
"How?" Gibbs asked, trying to understand it, but didn't got to any solution.  
"Well that's kind of a long story..."  
"We'd love to hear it", Gibbs replied, tilting his head when she looked down, making her look up again.  
She sighed, "It was faked."  
"Why?" Tony asked, still in shock and still confused.  
"To protect you all... just doing my job."  
"You can't just fake a shot through your head."  
The blond looked down.

Everyone was confused. She understood that, because she herself was a little bit confused as well. That was exactly the reason why she didn't want to come back. She wasn't able to explain. It was hard to explain, they wouldn't understand, so what for? She wished that she could just get up and leave, get in the next plane and fly back to Minnesota to end it all. But now there was no going back, they knew it. They found out and now the whole thing started - this was going to take long and it would be hard and she didn't want to do it. It wasn't as if she didn't miss them, oh she did!, it was just that she couldn't change their lives again. She did wish to just travel back in time, but it was impossible. Now she had to explain it, or at least a bit of it. But the hard part wasn't to bring everything back up and remember this horrible thing again, no, the hard thing was to face them, seeing the pain in their faces.  
"It's hard to explain..." she started, but was cut off by Gibbs, "Try", he said.  
It took her a few seconds, she needed to collect her thoughts, "Ari contacted me. He told me what his plan was. And then he said that he wouldn't kill or hurt anyone from us if I faked my death. Forever."  
"But he is dead", Tony said, trying to make sense of what she just said.  
She nodded, "I know."  
"Why did you?" Gibbs asked one of thousand questions, flying around in his head.  
"Because he said he wouldn't kill anyone then. He made a pact with NCIS."  
"Who knew about it?"  
"He, the NCIS Director to that time, me, Brooke and Ducky."  
Tony laughed softly, what he always did when a situation was weird and not making sense, "Okay, now I know that you've got to be kidding. If Ducky knew, he would've told us."  
"Couldn't", she responded, "After the pact everything was prepared, the shot was faked but looked real, like in movies. That wasn't the hardest thing to do. Anyway, I got a new identity, Brooke was the one who helped me there. The plan was that I would be coming back a few months later, making sure that the whole Ari thing would be over."  
"But why would he leave you alive? Why giving you the chance to survive? Why not just killing you?"  
"He wanted something in return. But I don't know what, he talked about that with the director only."

It was still weird, not making sense at all. There were so many more questions in his head. He wanted her to be alive so badly, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not because he didn't want it to be real, but because he was afraid to be proved wrong, to find out that it's just a lie, and to grieve again. He didn't want that. But it wasn't making sense. And in fact there was no reason for Lexa (in case that she wasn't Kate) would pretend to be Kate.  
"Why didn't Ducky tell us?"  
"My identity was top secret, no name or anything was given, that was what Ari said. Because if Ducky knew, he could've told you and you could've find me. But he didn't get anything. So I suppose that he wanted to tell you, but he didn't have anything. No name, no state, no city, no job, nothing. He didn't know."  
"But I don't understand, why didn't you come back? You said you know that Ari is dead, but then why didn't you come back?"  
"I couldn't... the director wanted me to stay there for a couple of months and I first found that way to long, but I did it. And then I... I couldn't. I started thinking about how you must've gotten over it and I started to feel home there and I couldn't come back and change things again. Do you know how I feel now? I feel bad, because I left you in the belief that I was dead."  
"It would've been a good change", Tony stated.  
She nodded, "That's what I told myself. But then came the thoughts again of you all getting used to the situation, getting a new agent and you stopping to grieve. I thought your life would've went on. I'm not saying that I think that you're better off without me, all I'm saying is that I know I caused you pain and I know I should've come back back then, but it didn't seem right."  
"Well actually that doesn't matter, the important point is, you're alive", Tony said smiling. Inside of him he was jumping around like a little kid, but of course he wouldn't tell her that.  
Gibbs nodded, "I'm glad you accepted Ari's offer."  
All of sudden Abby opened the door, "Gibbs", she said, focusing on him only, "I found something out, come here."  
Gibbs got up and walked outside with her, leaving Tony and Kate back in the interrogation room.

"What's so important? Remember, never interrupt an interrogation", he said, not meaning to already tell her the great news.  
"Well, you wanted me to find out about Alexandra Walker. So I checked everything and all, and then I found out that", she made a dramatic pause, not knowing that Gibbs already knew what she was about to say, "Alexandra Walker doesn't exist. And it comes better, and with better I seriously mean better, the news, you won't believe me, are so confusing but it's true, you know, my babies don't lie and" she started all hyper before Gibbs cut her off.  
"Abby, too much Caf-Pow?"  
"Maybe, but anyways now. The woman inside is no one than the person she resembles."  
"You mean Kate?" Gibbs said, pretending not to know the truth.  
"Exactly. And I know it's weird and actually impossible since you saw her... die... and all that stuff and Ducky did the autopsy so there is actually no way that she could be alive, but, she is."

Meanwhile, Tony told the man in the watcher's room to mute the microphone so that he and Kate could talk in private.  
He got up and gave Kate a sign to do so to. While she got up as well, he walked around the table to then pull her into a hug. No one could know how good that felt and it was an indescribable feeling he felt, and the hug felt like forever, in a good kind of way. There were no words to describe the situation, nothing to show how incredible this was. Something that seemed so impossible, something that still seemed impossible. Something he never thought would happen just happened. And he couldn't understand why he deserved that. All he knew right now was, that Caitlin Todd wasn't dead and that he got a second chance.  
When they got out of the hug Tony just looked at her with his big, childish smile, "This is... the best day of my life."  
Kate grinned, "Good to hear", she said, before Gibbs walked in, looking at her, Abby standing next to him.  
"Hey Kate, Abby just told me you didn't die", he said, making Tony and Kate grin, while Abby was confused.  
Kate nodded, "Maybe that's why I don't feel dead. I was just about to google it."  
"Wait, you", Abby stuttered confused, looking at Gibbs. When she calmed down a bit she looked at Gibbs seriously, "You knew."  
"I never said that I didn't."  
Abby understood that they all already knew, and that the secret was out already, and so she just looked at her long-missed best friend and hugged her.

About an hour later, Ducky, Brooke and Kate were back at Ducky's house, Gibbs and Tony were in the elevator, ready to head home as well.  
When the doors of the elevator closed and it started going down, Gibbs turned it off, watching Tony's big smile, "Will that smile ever fade away again?"  
"I don't think so, boss."  
Gibbs would've been really happy about the whole situation, but there was more to the story for sure. He knew Kate, and he knew that she would've come back. Something had held her back, or maybe something was actually still holding her back. He didn't know. But he didn't want to tell Tony either, because even though it were his guts telling him, he wasn't sure if it wasn't just confusion. And also, he did not want to give Tony a bad feeling or something like that, he was really happy that Tony was happy now.  
"Don't forget to thank her", Gibbs reminded Tony instead.  
Tony looked at his boss as if he just said the most stupid sentence in the entire universe, "I won't. Wouldn't. Couldn't. This time I will use my chances."  
"And now you won't just thank her, will you?"  
A small, innocent smile came on Tony's face, showing that he was a little bit intimidated by his boss, "Well I... I uh... might tell her more."  
Gibbs smiled, making the elevator go down again, "For real this time?"  
"Boss! You know I will tell her. As soon as possible. Tomorrow... or maybe... later. B-But that doesn't matter, because now I have all the time."  
"Don't be too sure about that", Gibbs answered and the elevator opened.

"Alright, don't tell me that you aren't happy about them knowing", Brooke said when she and Kate sat in the living-room at eleven p.m., Kate sitting at the window, looking outside.  
"I am. Sort of."  
"And that is the problem! Come on, now everything will be good again."  
Kate looked at her, serious, "That is not true, and we both know that."  
"Kate", Brooke said, sitting next to her longtime friend, "I know what you're thinking, but... everything has an happy ending or else the story isn't over yet."  
"It may be easy to say. Or easy to imagine. But really thinking about it, I can't tell them. And you know exactly why I didn't come back here. You and almost only you know why, and I don't want anyone else to know why", she said, unhappy about the entire situation. She knew that it now was too late to just go back, but she couldn't tell them either. It wouldn't be the way it used to be anyways, so why making things worse? Looking out of the window, Kate saw a shooting star, wishing that they all would just know the entire story and that everything would be good soon. And that it would be over. She just wanted the secret to come out.

**Yes, another cliffhanger, as always. Can you guess what kept her from coming back to Washington D.C. ? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so looks like you all enjoyed the last chapter. Maybe you'll enjoy this as well! :-)**

In the middle of the night, Kate was still sitting in the living-room. She was thinking about the future and what to do next, but the flickering fire in the chimney and the fact that it was after midnight made her very tired and so she was just about to fall asleep on the sofa when there was suddenly a knock on the door, making her all awake within a moment. When she reached the door she opened it, a little relieved to notice that it was Tony to knock on the door.  
"What are you doing here, I was just about to sleep", she said annoyed, with her eyes almost closed.  
"I can see that, you look horrible", he teased her, enjoying every second of their conversation.  
"Thank you. So when would you like to tell me what you are doing here? In the middle of the night?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"Sounds pretty serious."  
"It is... sort of."  
Kate nodded and went on the porch with Tony and closed the door behind her to not wake Ducky or Brooke up, "So, what's the important, not so serious at all thing you wanted to talk with me about?"  
"I should've told you that years ago, but I... I don't even know why I never did. But well, looks like I get another chance to. So now I'll use it", he started, looking at her, "I wanted to thank you."  
"Thank me for what?"  
"For staying with me when I had the plague."  
Kate softly smiled, "There is nothing to thank me for."  
"Yes there is. You knew you weren't infected but I was. You knew you could've get infected as well if you stayed and you knew that it was dangerous. But instead of telling me that you were fine and leaving, you stayed and told me that you were infected, too. And I could never make sense of a logical reason why in the world you would stay there, risking your life."  
Kate shrugged, "It felt like the right thing to do..."  
"Did you know what's going to happen back then? I mean... did you knew that you would be faking your... your death?"  
"No, I didn't. And even if, that wouldn't have been the reason for me to stay. I just... couldn't leave you there. I thought you were probably going to die and I couldn't just leave you there alone. Even if I'd wanted to, I wouldn't have left you there."  
"That is... the nicest thing someone has ever done to me. Seriously, no one has ever done something great like that to me."  
"But also I've done one of the most horrible things to you."  
Tony sighed, "Yes, it definitely is the most horrible thing that you've faked your death, and decided not to come back, but... what counts is that you're here now."  
She could just smile a little bit about it. If he knew how much she wanted to go again, he wouldn't be so happy. It sounded crazy, but a part of her wished that she did die, because it would have been so much easier than coming here and having this huge secret that would make them hate her. They wouldn't believe her, she was really sure about that. But she also knew that she had to tell them. Soon. But she couldn't. She didn't want to hear that they didn't believe her. But she also knew that if she flew back to Minnesota, they'd come. There was no way to escape. No way of not telling them her big secret.  
"I missed you, Kate", he stated, almost whispering.  
She smiled, "I missed you, too."  
For a moment the two of them just looked at each other and noticed that Mitch Albom was right when writing, »_Death ends a life, not a relationship_«, because both knew that there feelings towards each other hadn't change and it felt good. Both missed those teasing conversations, the looks they gave each other and just the good feeling to know the other one was there. There was silent, but not awkward silence. It wasn't not awkward to them because they were lost in each others eyes, but because they didn't have to say something. His eyes didn't grow, Tony's face just came closer to hers. And then it happened - his lips met hers. She would've thought something now, and she always thought that if they would ever kiss, she might have a thousand thoughts or feelings going through her head and body. But it wasn't like that. In fact, she did feel something. She felt free, and so good. She never would have thought that a kiss would feel so perfect. But it did. And first when it ended, when they opened their eyes, she could think again, realizing how bad that was. And within a tiny second her eyes were wide open and she stood straight.  
"I uh... should probably go back inside, you know, it's getting late and all", she said, reaching for the door and opening it without taking her eyes from his.  
Tony would have said something now, but he was confused. And first when she walked inside and closed the door he was all himself again, "What just happened?" He whispered to himself. And that wasn't even a real question. Not at all because he could sort of answer it. He did knew that he had just kissed her. Something he wanted to do for so long, but he never dared to. Frankly, something he would never admit, he was scared of being rejected by her. But then there was this after the kiss moment. What did she say? That she should go back inside because it was getting late? Well, it was late, but did she just used that as an excuse to say that she didn't want to be with him? Was that her way of dumping him (Even though she couldn't really dump him because they weren't together, he had just kissed her)? He didn't understand anything at the moment so he decided to drive back home and sleep. Maybe later he would understand it.

Getting home he saw that it was four a.m. already, but surprisingly he drifted to sleep very fast. But that didn't last long and so he was all awake by half past seven and decided to go to work, to get his head free.  
When he arrived in the bullpen, only Ziva was there already. Tony sat down at his desk without saying a word.  
When Ziva noticed him, she looked at him, "Are you okay?"  
"Tired", he said, his eyes almost closed.  
"Then you should lay down? Work didn't start yet."  
"Couldn't sleep", he explained himself.  
Ziva wrinkled her forehead, "You couldn't sleep even though you are tired?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't understand it."  
"I had something that... kept me awake."  
Ziva tilted her head, "Who kept you awake?"  
"Abby told you that it's Kate, not Lexa, right?"  
Ziva nodded, "Yes, she was... very excited."  
"Well anyway, I went to Ducky's house in the night because there was something I wanted to thank her for and then..."  
"Then?"  
"I uh... kissed her", Tony ended his explanation.  
"So you... had a long night?"  
"What? No, no, we didn't... that is kind of it."  
"You're confused because there is someone who doesn't want to sleep with you?" Ziva asked, grinning.  
"Well after the kiss she said she should go back inside because it was getting late and then she did go inside and... I just... don't understand? Do you think she... doesn't like me?"  
"I don't know", she admitted, "But you shouldn't think about it and her too much."

"You did WHAT?" Brooke asked with a big smile on her face. Ducky had left about twenty minutes ago and Kate had just told her about last night.  
But her friend didn't seem to find this so positive, of course she wouldn't, "This is awful!"  
"That's a lie."  
"Brooke! As if this is making the whole situation better?!"  
Brooke looked at her, serious, "Oh, come on! That is positive. Because if you tel him the secret and he really really really likes you, which he obviously does!, he will believe you."  
"I don't think he will", Kate admitted, looking out of the window.  
"You have to find out though."  
"Unfortunately..."  
"See it from the bright side!"  
"There is _no_ bright side."

It was eight when finally everyone was in the bullpen. Tony didn't mention the last night to anyone, but he did think about it the entire time. But meanwhile, he was thinking about something else. There was something that wanted to come in his head, he knew he had forgot something. But what was it? And then suddenly he remembered.  
"Guys", he said, getting the attention of Gibbs, McGee and Ziva.  
"What is it?" Gibbs asked before Tony looked at him.  
"I just remembered something. I think I know who the murderer of the two bodies is."  
"Who?"  
"When Ziva and I were at the marine base, talking to Commander Jones, he wore his watch on his right arm. I didn't really care about it back then, but I realized that almost only left-handed people do so."  
"McGee, bring Commander Jones in, don't tell him why", Gibbs said before McGee took his phone.

It only took a short time til Commander Jones sat in the interrogation room with Gibbs.  
"Why am I here?" The commander asked, all innocently.  
Gibbs pointed at the Commander's watch, "You're wearing your watch on your right arm, Commander?"  
"Yes, you mind?"  
"I wear mine on my left side."  
"Well I am left-handed, that's why I am wearing my watch on my right arm. Is there a problem with that, Gibbs?"  
Gibbs shook his head, "No. I actually don't care on which arm your watch is. But I do care about details. And recently when two of my agents were talking to you, telling you about the two dead marines... they left one thing out."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Their murderer was left-handed."  
The commander looked at Gibbs, "So you're thinking that I did it?"  
"I know it. After I was told this morning that you are left-handed, I was talking to your boss, getting some papers on which you wrote something and then my forensic scientist checked it and oh!... it matched the handwriting on the card you've written on after you _borrowed_ the bouquet my pathologist was supposed to get."  
The commander didn't say anything, so Gibbs continued talking, "Why did you kill them?"  
"They both wanted to quit. But Don's mother needed an operation and so he needed money and he wouldn't have found a new job so fast, so he stayed. And Smith as his best friend continued his job as marine as well, so they would have the money faster. But Don often wanted to visit his mother in the hospital. He didn't improve in his job and also Smith wasn't working harder than usual, but yet the two of them wanted to get more money. And they didn't stop asking for more..."  
"So you killed them, because they annoyed you."  
The commander sitting in front of Gibbs now talked louder, "They didn't work harder! And it's the marine not the charity!"  
Also Gibbs now spoke louder, "But that didn't give you the right to kill them."  
The commander first didn't answer, before finally saying, "I want to call my lawyer."

Gibbs was glad that the case was now closed. Now he could finally focus on the one huge question in his head - What was her secret? He was in his basement, the light throwing shadows of him on the wall when he was working on the new boat he was working on. He was thinking and thinking, and a lot of possibilities came to his mind but then out of it again, because they weren't making any sense. What could it be? All he knew was that Ducky knew that she was alive all the time, and maybe he also knew why she didn't come back. And it was just then when Ducky walked down the stairs into the basement of his longtime friend.  
"What do you want to talk with me about?" Ducky said, standing next to Gibbs who then stopped working on the boat, looking at Ducky.  
"She told me that she didn't come back because she felt bad."  
"I know... I heard it", Ducky nodded, followed by silence. Knowing that Gibbs wouldn't break it, Ducky made a guess, "You don't believe her, do you Jethro?"  
Gibbs looked at him, "I know her. She might have felt bad, but that wouldn't have held her back. She would've come back."  
"And you are thinking that she told me the real reason."  
"Do you?"  
The elder men shook his head, "I did not ask her about it. I always wondered what happened to her, how she was. And now she is back here. All I know is that nothing had happened to her in Minnesota. She is alive. But I do not know what her secret is."  
"I feel like it's nothing good..."

**Yes... I will not tell you her secret so fast. But tell me, what do you think it is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally a new chapter! I have had a writer's block the last few days and this morning when I sat in the bus, on my way to school I got a new idea which I will be using later and well, you'll see. So, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, they are all awesome and very meaningful, I love reading what you think. And now – enjoy.**

He couldn't sleep. His head was too full with thoughts. Thoughts of reasons why. Reasons why Kate went back inside, not saying anything to him after the kiss. But he couldn't figure it out. He always thought that, in the time she was working at NCIS, they had this sibling relationship, but in a way it was more. He thought that there have always been small signs of bigger feelings. He thought that she never admitted it, if he was right and she did like him the way he did, because she was afraid. Afraid it wouldn't work out and that of course would always be bad, but in their situation they were working together (it would be really awkward to be in the same team as your ex-girlfriend) which made it all worse and also the fact that they would break one of Gibbs' rules. And if they wouldn't have worked out, Gibbs would always have an example to show people on why they should not break rule number twelve. But yet, why didn't she risk it? So maybe she did not like him the way he did, but he wanted to risk it but he had always been afraid of being rejected because that would have been awkward. Just imagining the scene in his head was awkward. Imagine, he would have told Kate what he felt, but she didn't feel the same? She would have told him and then it would be weird working with her. That was awful. But the fact that it would be awkward wasn't the only reason why he was afraid of being rejected. The bigger reason was, that he didn't want to hear that she didn't like him so much. Because who would want to hear that the person they like doesn't like them either? But he knew that he had to talk to her. Because he had kissed her. And she deserved to know why. And so he drove to Ducky's house.

It took him a couple of time til he arrived there, but when he arrived, he saw that there was a light in the house, in the living-room. That meant that someone was awake, and it was probably her. So he knocked. And even though his heart beat very loud, he did hear footsteps coming closer. Someone came to the door, but the door stayed close. And now he was sure that it was her, because every other person would have opened the door. But she had a reason not to. But it didn't matter whether she saw him right now or not, he just needed to tell her something. He just needed her to listen.  
"Kate...", he started, just a few inches away from the door, "Alright, I was thinking that you would probably not want to talk to me, but... I want to talk to you. I wanted to tell you something for years now... but I was... always afraid that it would turn out bad. And when I thought that you were dead I... I realized that I was an idiot for never telling you the truth. And now, even though I am sort of talking to a door, there is nothing that will keep me from telling you. I guess you think that I kissed you because... because I am Tony and you probably think that that caused me to kiss you, because I have kissed a lot of women yet. But there is a difference. I mean between women and... you. I kissed you because I wanted to do that for so long now... because I really really like you...", Tony paused for a short time, thinking whether he should just leave or whether there was still something he had to say.  
There was just one more thing to say, "I just wanted to tell you that. Well I hoped that you would like me, too, but... it's okay. But at least now you know why I kissed you", he said, before slowly walking away.

The next evening, it was Saturday, Tony went to Gibbs. Instead of saying anything, he just walked in the basement to Gibbs, taking a seat and sitting down on it.  
Gibbs stopped working on the boat, took a seat and sat in front of Tony, "Everything alright?"  
"No..."  
"What happened, Tony?"  
"Two nights ago I... I kissed her. Kate I mean", he said, a small smile coming on his face, but as soon as it came, it faded away, "But then she walked in Ducky's house again, saying that it was getting late. And last night I couldn't sleep so I went there to tell her what I feel for her... she listened, I heard her footsteps, but she didn't open the door. Even after I was done talking she didn't open the door..."  
"Hey", Gibbs almost whispered, softly hitting Tony's shoulder, "That doesn't mean anything."  
"She's avoiding me, boss! I mean it's crazy... we think she's dead, then we suddenly see a woman who looks just like her, then we find out that she is Kate, then I kiss her and then she's avoiding me."  
Gibbs was again thinking about his theory, that there was a bigger reason why Kate didn't come back. But he didn't want to tell Tony, because he was confused enough.  
"Give her some time, Tony. It's a lot happening for her, too."  
"I know... I just want everything to be good."

Ziva and Tony sat in the bullpen together, doing paperwork while McGee was helping Abby with some computer program and while Gibbs was with the director, going through different things.  
The Israeli looked at her colleague, "Are you sure you can work, Tony?"  
"Yes", he murmured while writing something on paper.  
"Tony, I'm serious", she started, but Tony cut her off.  
"Me, too, Ziva."  
She kept her eyes on him, still trying to get him looking at her, talking to her as well, "Come on, Tony, you can't just sit here with your sad dog face and pretending that you can work! Your mind is clearly someone else, and it will not cause a resignation for you, if you took off a day."  
Then he finally looked at her, "And why Ziva, why would I go home? What is the difference between home and here? No matter where I am, I would be thinking about it. You happy now? Are you happy that I finally admitted that I am thinking about it? Because if so, then be, but I just wanna tell you that it might cause you a resignation if you try to make me say stuff instead of working!"  
"I did not mean to make you say anything, Tony. But this clearly has a bigger effect on you than other things have had. And I just want to help you."  
"There is nothing to help me with, Ziva, okay? So if you mind, I have work to do which I want to finish as soon as possible, and your talking distracts me."  
"Tony", she now said in a stronger voice, causing him to stop writing, and looking at her with his full attention before she continued talking, "Everytime you are in a bad mood and someone tries to help you, you are very unfriendly! Why don't you just appreciate the care and show a little appreciation?"  
"Maybe", he said, a little bit annoyed by her and the entire situation, "Because I don't want you to help. And you know why I don't want anyone to help? Because there are situations, just like right now, where you can't do anything for me, and sympathy doesn't help", those were his final words before he turned back to the papers lying in front of him. He hadn't meant to be rude or something like that, but sometimes he found, Ziva was a little bit too stubborn. Why did she always had to feel the need of trying to make him feel better? It was nice to know that they all cared, but those were the moments were he wished that people were like Gibbs and would know that they should just leave him alone. He wouldn't mind if Ziva had tried to divert him, but instead, she had to talk about the entire thing. Why would somebody do that? But it kind of helped because now he was thinking about why in the world someone would do that.

Friday noon - the team had a short case over the last couple of days and so they were all busy. And now the case was finally closed and they were sent home, giving Tony time to think again. But he didn't want to just think anymore, and so he drove to Ducky's house. Ducky was probably still at NCIS, getting the body ready to be picked up. But Ducky wasn't the reason he drove there anyways. He knocked. And the all familiar, beautiful face was behind the door.  
"You can try to avoid me, but that won't work", Tony said with a big grin on his face.  
"Of course not", Kate replied, making room for him to enter.  
After he entered she closed the door behind him and the two of them stood in the hallway, "So?"  
Tony suddenly realized that he had no clue of what he wanted to say. He knew what he should say and what he sort of wanted to tell her, but he had no idea _how_ to do so. "Umm... I uh- you know even though I told you... or the door... everything already, I... Well I guess I am here because I was trying to make sense of everything, but I don't get it."  
She seemed to think. Clearly, she did not know how to respond and it made him more and more curious with every second that passed. What was her secret?  
"Well I... it was like I said, late. Some people go to bed and sleep at night", she then explained herself.  
"Oh, c'mon. You're not seriously trying to say that you think that I'm stupid? Because I'm not, Kate, and you know that. Look, if you don't like me, you don't like me. Then tell me! Because I'm more than happy to see that you're alive, and not like I thought, dead. So whatever you would tell me, it wouldn't hurt as much as the second I saw you 'dying'."  
She kept quiet.  
He looked at her, but she was avoiding his look. But he wouldn't give up, of course not, he was Tony DiNozzo, "Please..."  
"Alright. The reason I am avoiding you is, that I lied to you", she said, finally looking at him.  
"I know, you pretended to be dead. No one has ever lied to me that much like you did there-"  
"Not that! I mean the reason I stayed in Minnesota. Actually it was not my decision..."  
Tony looked at her, confused, "What? Someone made you stay there? Who? Whoever it is, I am going to show that person what big mistake that was and-"  
"Mossad."  
"What?"  
"The Mossad is the reason I pretended to die, and also it is the reason why I stayed in Minnesota. You wanna know what happened? Okay, the Mossad wants information. Information about the navy and their weapons, in case a war is going to happen. They planned everything."  
Tony was speechless. Did he just hear her right? And what did that mean? "Does Ziva know about that?"  
"If she knows about it", she asked, not believing that Tony expected her to say no, "Yes."  
"You're... you're kidding, right?"  
"No, I'm serious."  
He looked at her, not believing her, and not knowing why she said that, "That can't be true! Why would you say that? Ziva was with the Mossad, yes, but she quit, to work for NCIS! She's not one of them anymore."  
"Yes Tony, she is!"  
"Do you want her to quit so you would get your job back?"  
She had to process what Tony was accusing her with, "What? N-No", she said, calm because she was too confused right now. Why would he think that?  
Tony just looked at her, disappointed when the door behind him opened, Ducky standing in it. And without another word, Tony walked out of it.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter might come faster than this one :-) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter for you guys :-) Thanks again for all the great reviews.**

**I do NOT own NCIS, for good? I'm not sure. Alright, enjoy!**

For a moment everything was silent. For some people the moment lasted for a few seconds only, but for Kate the moment felt like forever. That was another reason she didn't come back - she didn't want to tell them, didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to hear exactly what he said. She didn't want to hear that he didn't believe her. And then, making it all worse than it was already, he accused her of trying to make Ziva quit.  
"Oh Caitlin...", Ducky said, breaking the ice.  
But she was just standing there, frozen.

He was mad. Mad at her. Mad at her for saying those things. Why did she? Why did she lie? Whatever it was, he decided not to tell anyone about it. He didn't want to talk about it and also he didn't want Ziva to think bad about Kate. After all he didn't want to establish a fight. And also, he was now at work and that was what he was here for - work. He had to work, even though it was just paperwork. The bullpen was full, everyone was there - Gibbs, McGee and Ziva. The other bullpens were filled with their teams as well. He could hear a phone ringing in one of the bullpens behind him, he could hear a woman laughing in one of the bullpens in front of him. He saw McGee typing something into his computer, just like Ziva. He could see Gibbs writing something on paper, wearing his glasses. And that was what he had to do now, too, writing. So he started the paperwork. But his only thought was how lame and boring that was. He had never liked doing the paperwork but of course the job couldn't just have the action and the interrogations and all the other exciting things. Of course there had to be something boring as well, something no one would like, but something everyone had to do. And for them, it was paperwork. And there was no way around it. But while writing his thoughts were somewhere else. About someone else. Why would she say that? Maybe, just maybe, there was a real reason why she didn't come back. And maybe the reason was even worse than this one! So maybe she thought it would hurt him less to hear that Ziva was 'bad', than... than what? Was she married? No. No. No. No. No! No, that just... that just couldn't be. She wouldn't be, would she? No, she wouldn't be married. Or maybe she would? There were no signs that she wasn't. Well indeed there were. There was one reason - no marriage ring. But maybe she lost it? No, Kate wouldn't lose something like that. Or did she just take it off so that they wouldn't see it? And if she was married, did she have kids? Maybe there was a little version of Kate running around in a garden in Minnesota right now. Maybe that little girl with her beautiful hair and her even more beautiful eyes was being watched right now by its oh so glorious father! No, that couldn't be true, could it? Maybe they even had a dog. A little family in Minnesota, living happily ever after. But did her husband, in case that she had one, know her secret? Her real identity? Would she really marry someone and start a family while having an unreal identity? He didn't know. And frankly, he didn't what he would prefer - Kate being married and maybe even having a family, or Ziva being bad. But no matter how he turned it, the Ziva is bad thought seemed unrealistic, while the Kate having a family thought actually sounded really possible. But why wouldn't she just tell them? Or was she forced to marry that man? Maybe that was part of her identity. And maybe they were forced to get a kid and a dog and a house! And she could give up all that and than everyone would be happy, right?

He didn't know what it was, but he noticed that Tony had something on his mind, and Gibbs also knew that Tony wouldn't talk about it. He supposed it had something to do with Kate, but it also seemed as if it was more than last week. The last time, after Tony had kissed Kate, he came to Gibbs and talked with him about it. But Gibbs had the feeling as if this time, Tony would not come to him and talk. It was okay with him, Tony was able to handle it himself, but yet Gibbs felt as if Tony would not handle it. But he wouldn't ask Tony about it. Not yet. He would wait.

People left. Less phones rang, more people left, outside it got darker. And the later it got, the more people left. After a time, McGee and Gibbs left as well and after a time, only Ziva and Tony were in the bullpen.  
"I know you do not want me to say something, Tony, but you really do not look fine. Are you sure that you do not want to go home? Get some sleep", Ziva offered caring.  
Tony looked at her, "I'll go home when I'm done with work."  
"You should talk with her, Tony, you know? About the kiss I mean."  
"Yeah...", he said, not meaning to tell her that he already did, "But I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I think there is a reason that she stayed in Minnesota."  
Ziva tilted her head, "Like what?"  
"I think she has a husband."  
"Tony", Ziva started before getting up and walking over to his desk, "That is something really big. And I think it is important to tell her what you think. Don't drive yourself crazy. Go and find out what it is."  
_No, she would just lie,_ he thought, _continue to lie to me, saying that you're not who you say you are. I'm not letting her make a fool of myself._  
But instead of saying that he just nodded and said, "Maybe I should, but... I wouldn't want to find out if she's married."  
"Sooner or later you will find out anyways."

Still struggling with the question whether he would prefer Kate having a husband and maybe even kids, or whether Ziva was bad, Tony was working as usual the following day, not mentioning anything. It was evening, a lot of people had already left, and still no one has mentioned anything. He gave his best to hide his feelings and was doing pretty good so far. Maybe they knew that he was still feeling bad, but they seemed to accept the fact that he was trying to get over it himself. Not just because talking about it didn't make anything better (more worse), but also because they didn't understand. They could try to understand and they could try to feel like him, think like him! But in the end, they did not understand it. It was as if Tony was trying to understand how Gibbs was feeling, or how McGee's school days had been. Tony could listen to Ducky's stories, but he would never know how Ducky had felt, or what he was really thinking at those certain times. But he didn't even try to. Why? Because that was their business and because he wouldn't understand it anyways. Everyone had their own life, filled with their own drama and problems. Everyone could tell stories about their life, but who was completely honest while doing so? If they told the bad stories of their darkest days, they might still leave out some details. Because who would actually share all of their strongest feelings? No one. And it was better that way. And besides, he had to do his job. And it was better to separate one's business life with one's private life. Maybe that was the reason for rule number twelve. The famous rule number twelve, the one he had broke with E.J. Barrett. But to his bad it didn't work out in the end and so Gibbs' rule had a reason for him now. But whatever was going to happen, Tony was halfway sure that Gibbs would allow him to be with Kate. As long as she wanted to be with him of course. And that was when his thoughts were drifting to her again. To his luck these thoughts came just by now because McGee and Ziva were already gone and he had just finished all the paper work he had have to do.  
"Good night, boss", he said to his boss before heading over to the elevators. Walking outside he felt how the weather was still warm and lovely. A cool wind came on, perfectly fitting the evening weather. Leaving the building, he decided to drive to Ducky's house to talk to Kate. She couldn't avoid him forever. And right now was the time were everyone was still awake so someone would open the door. Also, he was now willing to listen. He would tell her that he was thinking that she had a husband and he would ask her if he was right with that. Driving down the streets, he prepared all the things he would soon say. Tony didn't know how to start. He wasn't sure whether he should apologize for just leaving the other day, or for ignoring the fact and finding that his actions were right. Did he find it right? Yes, of course. It was understandable that he had reacted that way. How would she have reacted if he had told her that Brooke was a liar, and that she was just using her? She would probably react the same way. Like one time when they had to investigate a cold case. A famous detective had found the body and the car in a see and for a long time, the brother of the victim was the main suspect. Tony had noticed how she had looked at the victim's brother. He had even told her - like a teenage girl in High School. And that was the way she had reacted. She had a crush on that guy and was all against the possibility that he was the murderer. That was a little bit like their situation right now. Not at all, but quite. He just wished that none of this had happened and they could just be happy. Was that really too much to ask for? No. But it seemed as if Tony didn't deserve to be with someone he loved. He couldn't change that, all he could do was try. He could only try to understand her, try to understand the situation and what was really going on. But what should he say to her? Should he just walk there and talk to her about it, while ignoring the fact that the last time he had talked to her, he had said that he loved her? Should he do that, or was that nothing but crazy and stupid? He didn't know. He just took the risk and hoped for the best to happen. He needed a little luck. That was everything - luck!  
Finally the car came to a halt and the motor was turned off. But at first, Tony stayed in the car at first, trying to calm down and to go through everything he wanted to say. Feeling his muscles relax a little bit, he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He felt his feet walking over the way to the house, first stopping when his body was a few inches away from the door. He knocked.  
It took a few seconds, but he then heard footsteps. Footsteps that came closer.  
The door opened and he faced Brooke, "What are you doing here?" She asked, either cold or without any emotions at all.  
"I need to talk to Kate so could you maybe let me in so I can..."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you've been pretty rough to her the other day."  
Tony looked at her, "I just don't believe it, okay? But that's what I am here for, to talk about it. So can I now come in?"  
"No. She doesn't want to talk to you."  
"Really? Did she tell you that with the exact same words?"  
Brooke shook her head, "No, but I'm not stupid. And now leave, I won't let you in."  
"Please?"  
"No. And even if I wanted you to talk to her about it, I couldn't let you in."  
Tony was confused, "What? Why not?"  
"Because she is busy."  
"Busy with what?"  
"Packing?"  
Tony was very confused now and talked slower, "Packing for what?"  
"We're flying back to Minnesota tomorrow afternoon."  
"What?" Tony said, all shocked by the information that was given to him.

**Another shock, another cliffhanger. As much as you hate it, I love it! And now anyways, seems like Tony is thinking like some of you guys with his thoughts of what the secret is. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for your amazing reviews, they make me smile so much! I hope you like this chapter as much as the ones before ;-)**

"I said we are flying back to Minnesota tomorrow after", Brooke started repeating herself before Tony cut her off.  
"I heard that! But why? I mean... why?"  
"Because there is nothing to do here."  
"That is a lie! What about me?"  
"What about you?"  
"I... Nothing. But..."  
"Tony", she said with a serious expression on her face, "I would let you go talk to her but you don't believe her and you can't even imagine how hard that is for her."  
"Oh really? Well would you believe if I told you that Kate was actually bad and was just using you?"  
"If you told me what is bad about her and if you had evidence for that... I guess I would."  
Tony didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. So he just left and drove home.

"Who was on the door?" Kate asked when Brooke stepped in her room.  
"Tony."  
Kate stopped packing and looked at her, "And you didn't tell me that because...?"  
"Because he doesn't believe you, and there is no reason to talk about him not believing you. It would probably go worse instead of going better."  
"You're right... but it feels so wrong to just leave, I mean... I can't leave them with her. I did a mistake when I didn't come back in the first place, but now that I'm here? I can't just leave like that."

He watched a movie. He tried to get away from all his thoughts, but even a good action movie couldn't erase his thoughts. He couldn't let her go away, could he? No, he wanted to talk to her and that was still his plan. He would talk to her, but how? She would leave in less than a day and half of the time was night, where she would sleep. And the day time was the time of day he had to work. So was that the end now? Would it end like that? Him knowing that she either lied to him and kept something a secret or that she told him the truth and he continues working with someone bad. And again, that thought sounded ridiculous. Ziva wasn't bad. She used to be with the Mossad, but she was an NCIS agent now. He tried to imagine that Kate was right, but for some reason, Tony couldn't imagine that Ziva would have lied to them all the time. They were a family! And whether Kate liked it or not, Ziva was now part of it. Was that what Kate didn't want? Was she just jealous and wanted to get her job and her desk and everything back? Her best friend, Abby? Her boss, Gibbs? Her... whatever Tony was to her? And what about McGee, Ducky and Palmer? Yes, everyone was unique and special, so maybe she was just jealous. But she could have come back earlier, so it was her own fault. Or maybe she wasn't lying... Tony decided that the entire thinking thing didn't work out for him because no matter how he turned it, he couldn't imagine Ziva being bad, but neither could he find it logical that Kate was just jealous on her. But how could he find out the truth? He couldn't just walk to Ziva and ask her whether she was actually bad, and actually still with the Mossad. And if Kate was right, Ziva wouldn't tell him anyways, because who would do so? If Jeanne had asked him whether he was some kind of cop, he wouldn't have said yes, because he had been undercover. But how would he find out the truth? Should he tell Gibbs? Yes, maybe that was the best. He remembered how earlier that day Ziva had told him that she would take a few days off because her father's birthday was in a couple of days. And that meant she wasn't in the bullpen, which meant that Tony and Gibbs could easily talk without Ziva being in the near.

Arriving at the bullpen the next day on Monday morning, Gibbs was the only one Tony could see somewhere.  
"Hey boss", he said, taking his seat and rolling it over to Gibbs' desk where Tony took place then.  
"Whatcha doing, Tony?" Gibbs asked, watching his colleague sitting down in front of his desk.  
Tony looked at him, "There is something I want to talk to you about, something I can't figure out..."  
"Is this about the kiss again?"  
"No. Yes! Wait... no. Well... on Friday I went over to talk with her about everything and then she told me the reason why she stayed in Minnesota... the real reason!"  
Gibbs looked at Tony, waiting for him to continue. But Tony seemed to have troubles speaking the reason out loud.  
Gibbs continued to look at him, "So...?"  
"She said that Ziva was still with the Mossad and that they needed a spy here in the US to get information about our weapons and stuff, just in case that there's a war coming up", Tony suddenly answered in a rush.  
"What?" Gibbs asked in an obvious shock.  
"You heard me, boss. And you know I... I didn't believe her. I mean I... don't believe her... I guess... well anyways, afterwards I just left without a word and yesterday I went to her again to talk with her about it, finding out whether she was lying or not... and then there was Brooke and she told me that they were about to fly back to Minnesota this afternoon! And now I don't know what to do, boss?"

She was packing very slowly. She couldn't do this. She couldn't leave. Yes, it was the most awful thing in the world to hear Tony saying that he didn't believe her, but this wasn't about her, it was about them... and the safety of the United States of America! And she, as former Secret Service Agent, protector of the president, couldn't let that happen like that. Kate stopped packing. No, she wouldn't fly to Minnesota today. Suddenly she felt something vibrating - her cellphone! She took a look at it. A message by an unknown person - who would that be? She read the text message out loud. After reading she knew - she wouldn't fly back to Minnesota.  
Without a word she left the house and started walking. There was a person who wanted to meet her, and she knew who it was.

"You should talk to her", Gibbs easily answered.  
"I would, but she's probably busy packing, and what should I say anyways?"  
"If I were you, I'd go find out what the hell her secret is. Maybe you don't believe her, but that doesn't mean that she lied."  
Tony looked at his boss, hiding his shockness, "Are you saying that you believe her?"  
"I don't know?"  
"Boss! C'mon, Ziva? Bad? Yes, she was Mossad, her dad is Mossad. But do you really think that she would've lied to us all the years? Just to get information about weapons and navy information?"  
"I'm not saying that I believe it. But it's not out of the world, either."  
"But..."  
"And don't forget: Her family is Mossad and she was born as one. And right now, she is with them, too. It's not like she isn't in contact with them."  
Tony nodded, "I know it's not that impossible that Kate is right, but... I don't want it to be true. And I can't imagine it being true, either."  
"But do you really believe that she would make up a huge lie as that? With what goal? Getting her job and position back? And her desk?" Gibbs laughed shortly, "I don't think she would."  
"So you think Ziva is bad?"  
"I don't know?"  
Tony sighed, "But you're Gibbs. You know everything."  
"Not everything."  
"But almost..."  
Tony was desperate. It seemed like a huge nightmare which he just couldn't wake up from. But what could he possibly do? And it was even worse that his boss, the one and only Gibbs, didn't know what to do either!  
"But if she goes back to Minnesota it could mean that she did lie", Tony suggested.  
"Tony, you could either sit here and ask yourself or myself questions, but I can't answer you those. She is the only person who can answer your questions, so go and talk to her instead of wasting time. Soon it'll be too late, but still you have the chance to ask her. Do you want to waste your time or do you want to find out the truth?"

The way to her aim was very long and it felt as if she was walking for hours. It was warm outside which made the long walk even more awful. Thousands of thoughts were flying through her mind and with every step she took her anger grew. She had been waiting for that moment to come for way too long, but she had never been ready for it. But now the day had come and she was more than ready for it. There was nothing that could hinder her from this soon to be moment. Only a couple of minutes and she would have arrived her aim in a couple of minutes. But before she would arrive, she had to invite another person.

"I want to find out the truth", Tony admitted with an insecure voice and looked down.  
Gibbs looked at him with care, "You don't have to be afraid of the truth, Tony."  
Tony looked up, "I don't? Well, fine, but I am. Maybe you wouldn't be afraid, but I am, alright?"  
"I would be, too", Gibbs admitted, making Tony speechless, "But yet I would want to find out. Not just for myself, but for everyone else, too."  
"Slowly I really get the feeling that you do believe her."  
"All I'm saying is that it's not the most impossible thing."  
"It's not but yet..."  
"Go and find out."  
Tony sighed again, "I know I have to, and I want to and I know that is the right thing to do. But why is it so hard to do then?"  
"Because the easy ways are the wrong ones, mostly."  
"Great... But what if she did lie and Ziva finds out and she'll hate me for believing Kate that she is bad?"  
"She'd probably be mad, but... better than not knowing what the truth is and who is lying."  
"Alright... I'll go talk to her", Tony decided now absolutely determined about what he wanted to do. And just when the federal agent was about to get up, his cell phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and opened it, a text message. It was from Kate! He opened the message.  
_I heard you wanted to talk to me? Good, because so do I. Please come to the Franklin Roosevelt Memorial in the West Basin Dr. Please!_

**The Franklin Roosevelt Memorial? Why does Kate want to talk with Tony there? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter, yay! ;-) I do NOT own NCIS and blah blah, but I guess you know that. But now enjoy this uh... different chapter!**

She hoped that even though he was mad at her and didn't believe her, he would come. Kate arrived at the Franklin Roosevelt Memorial as soon as she had send the text message. It was Monday noon, most people were working. Today the Memorial was closed, meaning there was no one except them.  
She had no idea where they would meet, so Kate just walked around. She was quite nervous, because she had no idea whether Tony would show up or not. If he didn't show up, she'd probably fly back to Minnesota. Why would she stay in Washington? Maybe she was Caitlin Todd and maybe she, as Caitlin Todd, had never moved out of there, but yet, even though she was basically still an NCIS special agent and still owning an apartment, she wouldn't stay. She looked up at the sky - no clouds, just a clear blue sky and the warm sun shining on the 'waterfall' next to her. This could be a very beautiful day... if there wasn't this situation with Tony and everything. Weren't teenager supposed to have problems and be in situations like this? Yes, they were. So why was she having problems right now? It would be so much easier if Tony had just believed her. Why was it so hard for him? Yes, he and Ziva had now worked with each other for a lot of years, but yet the fact that she was grown up as and with the Mossad made her a not all trustworthy person. So why did Tony didn't believe that Ziva was still Mossad? Alright, it was pretty logical that he didn't do so, but yet he should at least think about it, because the idea of her being still with them was not so far-fetched.

"Why would she meet me there? It's closed today, isn't it?"  
Gibbs didn't understand the text message either, "We'll go."  
"We?"  
"Yes, I'm not letting you go there alone."  
"But I can handle it, boss, I..." He begun but was cut off by Gibbs.  
"I don't care what you can handle, DiNozzo."  
Both, Tony and Gibbs got up and walked over to the elevator, pushing the button. The doors opened after a few seconds, showing McGee standing in there, "Stay in, McGee, we'll go to the Franklin Roosevelt Memorial", Tony shortly explained when he and his boss joined McGee in the elevator.  
"What? Why?"  
The doors closed, "Because it's such a lovely day", Gibbs sarcastically said. Tony didn't mind that Gibbs hadn't give a serious answer to McGee, but McGee would now probably annoy them till he knew what was going on. But what should he say? He didn't know more than McGee, just that Kate had send them there, but else he had no idea why they should meet exactly there, and what she needed to show them. But whatever it was, Tony was happy that she wanted to meet him there, because that meant two things - One, she stayed longer in Minnesota than planned because she would miss her flight. Two, she wanted to talk to him. But yet it was a little strange. Why would she want to meet him at the Memorial, which was closed that day? And why exactly there? Too many questions, which could all only be answered by them arriving at the Memorial.

She waited. She knew that walking the way from the Navy Yard to the Memorial took about eleven minutes. And she had been waiting for barely fifteen minutes now. Why was no one showing up? She watched the waterfall to calm down. She still had hope that Tony would show up. He had to! He couldn't possibly be missing this moment, he had to come. He said he loved her. Alright, he hadn't said he loved her, just that he really really liked her... but wasn't that the same? And was he being serious? Did he really mean that? Was he really, he, Tony DiNozzo, in love with her? She didn't know. But there was a chance that he wasn't lying. Why would he anyway? Why would somebody walk to someone else's door in the middle of the night to say that he really really liked that person? And that was what was given her hope. Hope that he would move himself to her right now.

They headed out of the elevator, straight to Gibbs car, but when they reached it they noticed that one of the car tires was cut. And unfortunately, so were McGee's and Tony's.  
"What? How did that happen?" McGee asked all confused, just like Tony and their boss.  
"Someone doesn't want us to go there, I guess?"  
Gibbs looked at the car tire, "It's a ten minutes long walk from here to there, we'll make it without a car."  
"What is at the Memorial anyways? It's closed today, isn't it?"  
"Yes it is, McSmarty", Tony teased his colleague, but only because he didn't know the answer, so what else could he have possibly said to him else than that?  
McGee rolled his eyes, "So what? Is there a dead marine?"  
"No", Gibbs answered after starting to walk, followed by Tony and McGee  
"What then?"  
Tony gave up and sighed, "Kate text me to come there."  
"Why?"  
"That's what we're trying to find out, McGee", Gibbs replied.  
"Do the cut car tires have something to do with it?"  
"God, McGee", Tony said, screwing up his face, "You're more annoying than a little five-year-old on a car ride!"  
"So are you, DiNozzo", Gibbs added, still walking, followed by the now quiet and speechless federal agents. He understood that McGee asked a lot of questions, in fact they all did, but McGee was the only one asking them out loud. And also he understood Tony's sarcastic and annoyed answers, because neither Tony nor Gibbs knew the answer, so there was nothing serious to answer at all.

Meanwhile, Kate was still waiting. The seconds seemed longer than they actually were. She checked her clock again. She had send the text message only eight minutes ago, but yet it felt way longer than that.  
"Waiting for someone special?" She heard someone saying teasing and turned around.  
It wasn't as if the two of them knew each other well. Or at least did she not know her so well.  
"You're everything but special", Kate said with a mad tone in her voice. She had waited for that moment to come for so long.  
The brunette Israeli grinned, "But you are or what?"  
"Never said that."  
"You do know that they do not believe you a single word."  
"Because I don't have evidence."  
"You think that is the reason?" Ziva laughed, "Do you really think that Tony and everyone else will believe you? No, they will not think that I am still with the Mossad."  
Kate could feel how she got more and more mad, "Really? Why not? Why would you think that they would not even think about the possibility of me not lying about you?"  
"It is so sweet how you think that they would believe you more than me."  
"Why do you think that they wouldn't believe me?"  
"Are you kidding me? We are all one lovely big family. And you must be the jealous little sister."  
"Then who are you? In a family is no one who is just in it to get information. I wouldn't mind you working with them. I just mind that you lie to them. How can you even work with them for so long but yet manage to use them?"  
She was shocked. She really did ask herself that question. But maybe that was a part of being Mossad - to learn not to feel. An awful thought.  
"Your word against mine. And my word is stronger than yours."  
"Really? So you're saying that they think that I am lying?"  
"Yes, they do. Tony actually told me that he believes that you are married."  
Now there was nothing to reply to that. She hadn't thought of that. She hadn't thought that Tony would think such a thing.  
"Sooner or later they will find out anyways", Kate said instead.  
"Or", Ziva said, stepping closer to Kate, "You just leave and live happily ever after in Minnesota."  
"You know... actually I was planning on flying back today, but... I figured that I couldn't. I can't let them continue their lives with you."  
"What do you want to do about it?"  
"I'll give everything I have to do to show them who you really are."  
"Yes, you can try. But I will not be in country this week, my father's birthday is soon to come and... my present are some naval information. I do not want him to wait for that."  
"I don't know whether you are awful people or sick and crazy ones. But what I can and will tell you is that you will not go to your father's birthday, and you will not give him that information."  
Ziva looked at her, feeling like she had all the power, "I am not going to give you that information."  
"We'll see", Kate answered, stepping closer to Ziva.  
But maybe that was a mistake because Ziva wasn't the type of person who would now continue that discussion. Instead, a fight established. One couldn't even say who started it or how that person started it, but one things was for sure - now both of them fought.  
Kate couldn't believe that Tony didn't come. Eleven minutes must have passed by already, but there was not a single sign of the federal agent. But why?  
They fought - Even though the whole fighting didn't bring anything at all either, but it was to find out who would win - and Kate knew that fighting against someone from the Mossad wasn't maybe the best idea, but yet it wasn't as if she was bad at it. And right now, no one was winning. There was always one of them having the upper hand for a few seconds. It had been way too long since Kate lastly fought with anyone like this. But yet she wasn't worse than Ziva. Kate knew that her chances of winning this fight were slight, and she would probably end up hurt. But what made her strong was that she fought for something important. Not just for one reason. No, she fought for her liberty, for the security of the United States and for the rights of Gibbs' team. But she wished that there were easier ways of getting this than feeling Ziva's feet or arm on her body. But yet she did it and gave everything. After getting Ziva's feet on her pelvis again Kate asked herself whether she will end up having broken bones or other serious injuries. But that gave her strength. She got the upper hand again grabbed Ziva's arm and turned her around and let go of it so that Ziva landed against a tree. But just one second later the Israeli was jumping away from it, shoving Kate until the former NCIS special agent into the waterfall, landing on one of the stones into it. She didn't move. There was silent for a second. But then it was broken by a male voice, "Kate!"

**Happy Ending, right? Haha, just a joke... alright, I just wanted to tell you that this is my first time writing a fighting scene so yes, it is awful, but just because I hadn't done it before. Well anyways, next chapter is probably coming up soon :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter is up :-) I do NOT own NCIS (maybe because I would shock you all too much ;-)) **

He didn't take care what was in front of him. The good weather wasn't important to him anymore. All he did was running. He ran and ran, he passed by Ziva and didn't even look at her with the corner of his eye. He just ran. He ran into the water and called her name again, but she didn't move. He turned her around and saw that her head was bleeding, she had fallen on a stone. She didn't open her eyes, but feeling her pulse, Tony realized that she had fainted.  
Gibbs and McGee ran over to Tony who had taken Kate on his arms and stepped out of the waterfall, and Gibbs dialed the number of the emergency doctor.  
The emergency doctor arrived five minutes later and got Kate in the ambulance, then Gibbs ordered Tony to drive with them and so did he.  
"She'll be fine, boss, right?" McGee asked, not quite sure about the answer.  
But Gibbs didn't answer. Instead, he looked around just to realize that Ziva was gone.

Tony sat in the back of the ambulance, between him and two doctors was Kate, lying on the her side, when he had told them what had happened.  
One of the doctors was in his forties, Tony guessed. He had brown hair and green eyes, looking all fit. His name was Dr. Jackson. The other doctor was younger, in his early thirties probably, with blond hair and brown eyes, Dr. Harris.  
"Alright. The positive thing is that she is breathing normally. But so far I can't tell you when she will wake up again", the doctor who was in his forties maybe, began, "Due to the fact that she fainted because of hitting a stone, she will probably stay in this position for a few hours. We just doctored her head injury, it will heal in the next few weeks. When we're at the hospital we will be able to tell you more."  
Tony nodded. It made him a little mad that he didn't do anything earlier. If he went between them, she wouldn't be hurt now. But he had been too shocked to help her. And he was also mad at him for hadn't believed Kate before. She having a husband? Why did this sound so logical to him in the first place again? He couldn't remember. But actually he just didn't want this to be true. He didn't want to hear that the woman who he had accepted as Kate's successor was a liar. He didn't want to hear that the woman who had become like a sister to him, who he trusted, whose life he had saved, had used him. Used him to start a war, used him to kill Americans. She had even become one herself. And that just for getting those information. That was sick. Just sick and crazy. Why would someone actually do that? Why didn't she feel bad for doing that? Why could she do that so easily?

"Where the hell is she? I want you to find her!" Gibbs ordered McGee in the bullpen pissed.  
"I am trying, but she shut her phone off!"  
Gibbs sighed, "C'mon, she'll go to her apartment sometime", Gibbs said before he and McGee left the NCIS building again.  
But arriving at the Israeli's apartment half an hour minutes later, it took them longer because they had to walk the way, Gibbs and McGee saw that she was gone, her apartment was almost empty.  
"Do you think she flew to Israel?" McGee asked, not able to believe all this.  
"I don't know, McGee", Gibbs said softly, looking around, "I don't know."

At the hospital Tony had to wait in the waiter's room for a half hour before Dr. Jackson brought him in the room where Kate was.  
"We're done with everything now. Everything is okay so far, when she wakes up, the only damage she will still have is the head injury. But there are no problems inside of her."  
Tony nodded, "Do you know when she will wake up again?"  
"I can't tell. Like I said, her breathing works normally."  
"But she will be all right except her head injury, right?"  
Dr. Jackson nodded, "Yes, she will. But when she wakes up, you can't talk to her. She is not allowed to answer questions or anything so it's better if no one talks to her then."  
"Can I stay here though?"  
The doctor nodded again, "Yes, grab a seat. Tell us if she wakes up", he added before leaving the room.  
Tony did as he was told, he grabbed a chair and placed it next to Kate. He sat down and watched her. In the background he heard the heart monitor. He slowly put his hand on the bed and softly pulled it around hers.  
Without taking his eyes from her face, he whispered, "I am so so sorry Kate", when he ended the sentence, he looked at their hands, holding back his tears. No matter what the doctor said, he knew that she could still die. And he felt guilty. If something bad would happen to her, he could not forgive himself for that. He had already lost her once. He couldn't possibly be losing her again.  
"It's not your fault", a broken sounding, quite voice said.  
His face moved to hers fast, "Kate?"  
She had opened her eyes a little bit, smiling at him a little.  
Tony was shocked but managed to call out Dr. Jackson's name, who ran into the room in less than five seconds, "What happened?"  
"She's awake!"  
The doctor looked at Kate who had her eyes open a little bit, "What am I doing here?" She asked.  
Tony smiled a little and assured, "You fell on a stone and fainted, but everything is going to be okay."  
"How are you feeling, Ms Todd?"  
"My head hurts..."  
The doctor nodded, "Okay, anything else?"  
She shook her head, "No."  
Tony looked at the doctor with an unsure look whether that was a good sign.  
The doctor looked at Tony, "That's a good sign. But we will need to keep her here for at least the rest of the day. We will then see whether we will send her home or keep her here for the night."  
Tony nodded, "Can I stay here?"  
"Yes, but like I said no questions or other too excited stuff", Dr. Jackson said before leaving the room.  
Tony handed Kate a cup of water that stood on the table next to her bed, "Here, you have to drink."  
"Thanks", she said, taking a sip before looking at him, "You really don't have to stay."  
"You don't want me here?"  
"Did I say that?"  
He smiled lightly, "No", his smile faded again, "Listen... I am so so sorry. This shouldn't have happened."  
"I'm alive, Tony. It's okay."  
"It could've ended worse! Like if I wasn't there... then you'd still be here and..."  
"Tony", she softly cut him off because she could see the pain in his face and how guilty he felt, "It's not your fault, okay?"  
"I should've believed you..."  
"Oh, you know...", she started, acting serious, "If I were you I also would have believed that you were married and just made everything up."  
His eyes widened, "Wait... who told you that?"  
"Who do you think?"  
Tony didn't say anything, of course there was only one person he told that, Ziva.  
She sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. And... I was scared that you wouldn't... that's the reason why I didn't come here. I am the one to be sorry and I really am. With every day I waited I made it worse."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Maybe I wasn't the one who told them to get naval information but yet I am the one who didn't do anything against it."  
"You couldn't."  
"I could. Just by coming here, as you can tell."  
"Yea but I guess we can't change that now anyways."  
"But we do can save the country still."  
Tony nodded and his cell phone rang. He took it out and turned to the window, "Yea, boss?"  
"She's gone", his boss just said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Her apartment is almost empty, McGee checked her computer, she bought tickets to Israel."  
"I understand..."  
"How's Kate?"  
"Awake now. I'll stay here with her."  
"Good, we'll need her."  
Tony talked a little lower now, "Boss... I don't want her to get hurt again."  
"She won't, Tony. But we'll need her to tell us everything. Get her home as soon as possible and bring her in tomorrow", Gibbs said before hanging up.  
"What did he say?"  
Tony turned around, "I would tell you, but the doctor said no stress."  
"I'm fine, Tony."  
"You will be a brave girl now."  
"You're awful."  
"I think I can live with that."

The black haired scientist was shocked by hearing the entire story, "I can't believe this... I always thought she was nice and good... How could she? This can't be real? And what about Kate? Is she okay now?"  
"Abby... Abby", McGee tried to calm her down and first continued talking when she silently looked at him, "Yes, she just woke up, Tony is with her in the hospital."  
"Will you and Gibbs get Ziva? I mean the... traitor."  
"I don't know?"  
"McGee", Abby bursted out.  
"Yes, we will get her, Abby", the federal agent assured her, "But for now you need to check what exactly she could find out."  
Abby nodded and followed McGee upstairs into the bullpen where she sat down at Ziva's desk.  
"What exactly are we looking for, McGee?" Abby asked when McGee took his seat and sat down next to Abby.  
"Mainly information about weapons and secret naval information."  
Abby searched the computer for anything like that, "Okay, that will take some time now. Can't we do anything else?"  
"No. I was already tracking her cell, but she threw it away, of course. We suppose her to be in Israel but going there doesn't help either. We first need to find what she found out and then we can go get her."  
"This sucks", Abby noticed, leaning back in the chair.  
McGee nodded before getting an idea, "Hey, maybe she doesn't just look for all that on our computer, maybe she also got something in her desk!"  
"Good idea", Abby agreed and the two of them rolled back with the chairs before opening and going through the shelves.  
"Just personal stuff, McGee. And wouldn't it be stupid of her to have secret naval information in her desk? After all one of her colleagues is Anthony DiNozzo."  
"That is true."

In the meantime, Gibbs was in Director Vance's office to tell him everything.  
"So you're saying that special agent David was using us and that she just fled to Israel", the director summarized everything Gibbs had just told him.  
The former marine nodded, "Yes, sir."  
"And we don't know what she found out."  
"Abby and McGee are working on it now."  
Leon Vance looked at him, emotionless as always, "You do realize that by her being back in Israel, this country is in immediate danger."  
"I know, Leon."  
"The entire Mossad is probably already aware of all the information."  
"Maybe they'd been aware of it longer than just by now, Leon. You don't now that", Gibbs replied, calm as almost always.  
He sighed, "We have a big problem now, Gibbs. The entire Mossad either already knows or will do so soon. And there is nothing we can do about it. I hope you know that even if we send a team there, they will know it. And they can start a war everytime they want. All we could do is change our weapons and our strategies."  
"I know that. We all do, Leon! But no one could have changed it. Not even Kate. Cause if she came earlier, this whole thing would've happened earlier. So instead of telling me things I already know, you should tell the Navy and the government about it", Gibbs angrily answered. But yet he knew that the director was right, it was a complicated situation they came in.

**Oh no? Bad situation. Will there be a happy ending?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I do NOT own NCIS or blah blah blah (you really don't care about that, do you?)**

**I guess you'll enjoy that chapter and I hope it's making things up. You know, because it took me like forever to write this. Blame it on the school. But I try to upload the next chapter faster. And now: Enjoy!**

In the evening Tony was allowed to take Kate home, and so he and Kate walked to his apartment.  
"Wow", Kate said when entering the apartment.  
"What?"  
She stopped walking, "I didn't imagine your apartment to be so..."  
"Awesome?"  
"Clean."  
"Now who is being mean? Are you hungry?"  
Kate nodded, "Starving! Hospital food is so not delicious. Please tell me you can give me good food."  
"I do. I think I am still having some fast made food somewhere", Tony answered, before he and Kate walked into the kitchen.  
He went over to the fridge and looked into it, "Okay, there is chinese food in the fridge, I gotta heat it up first", he said before taking the food out and putting it into the microwave.  
Tony turned around facing Kate when she started talking, "You know I've been wondering..."  
"Yea...?"  
"What _really really like you_ means."  
He blushed, "Oh, well... you know... it means that I uh... like you like... a lot?!"  
She giggled, "Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Huh."  
"What?"  
She gave her best to sound serious, "So you like me a lot. I always thought that you like Gibbs a lot, too, so..."  
"What? No no no", he rejected, making her laugh. He narrowed his eyes, "That isn't funny."  
"Then why am I laughing?"  
"Because you're mean."  
She nodded, still grinning, "Whatever", she looked at the microwave.  
He looked at her, "I love you."  
She looked at him, "What?"  
"I said I love you."  
Kate said nothing, she couldn't. She was too shocked. In fact she was thinking that it was exactly that he had meant with saying that he _really really liked her_, but now hearing him actually speaking those three words out loud was unexpected. But in fact she didn't have to say anything at all, and that was what she did - staying silent. But staying silent doesn't mean that you also don't do anything. And Kate did do something - She kissed him.  
"Is that a good sign?" Tony asked when her lips left his.  
"Do you really think that'd be a bad sign?"  
He smiled, "So this is how a bad day can turn into a good one."  
"I love you, too, Tony", she said all serious.  
"Now I'm the one to be shocked. I uh... wow... I mean I... I never thought you would... you know... like a guy like you?"  
"Well I don't. But I like you."  
"Well, I'm a DiNozzo, who wouldn't like me?"  
She looked at him, teasing, "Do you really want me to list all the people?"  
"Ha ha, very funny, Kate."  
She shortly grinned, but the smile faded again.  
He noticed it, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing", she assured him, smiling a little bit.  
"Oh, c'mon, you don't think you can lie to me, do you? I know when you're lying, always keep that on your mind!"  
"It's just that. Okay, I know this may sound stupid but I've read McGee's books."  
"All of them? As in, every single book?" Tony said, not able to believe that.  
She nodded, "Yeah", she said, not able to believe herself either, "But the thing is. Well I mean he made it pretty obvious with the whole who is which character thing. Like, who wouldn't recognize that L.J. Tibbs is Gibbs and all the others and uh..."  
"You mean you read that he wrote something with _Lisa_ and _Tommy_?"  
She nodded again, "Yes."  
He smiled at her, "There's nothing between me and Ziva and there'd never been anything. She was like a sister to me, not more. Not like you. The thing is, McGee is making the things in his book up, or at least a little bit, but he doesn't know who I love and who I don't."  
"Too bad. I started liking Special Agent Tommy more than you", she teased him, playing all serious.  
"What?"  
She laughed, "I was kidding."  
"I can't believe you did that."  
"I can. Maybe it's because I'm starving."  
"Right, we were making food, weren't we?" Tony said before turning around to continue making the food.  
"Am I distracting you or anything?"  
"Yes, you're an awful patient."  
"Too bad. I was just about to tell your boss what a good doctor you are, except that you let me starve of course, but now that you call me awful I am not going to do that anymore."  
He looked at her, teasing her back, "You're the one calling me pathetic, that's way worse than awful."  
"When did I say that?"  
"Years ago."  
"Why do you still remember that?"  
"It hurt me, Kate", he acted all hurt, making her laugh.  
"You really are pathetic!"

"Gibbs!" Abby said when he walked into the lab  
"Whatcha got, Abs?"  
She looked at him seriously, "There's nothing I can't do! All I'm hearing is what's happening, but I can't do anything. Like, there is Ziva who is bad, who made Kate black out who then had to go to the hospital, and while that Ziva just left the country a-and now Kate is out of the hospital for God's sake and yet there is nothing I can do, Gibbs. Tell me what to do!"  
"Stop drinking Caf-Pow, that'd be a beginning."  
She let out a disappointed sigh, "Gibbs!"  
"I can't do anything either."  
"But you're all calm and you just say that it will be good again anyways, but I... I don't know about that and I also can't stay calm because I am freaking out, so just tell me what I should do! Because you are the one who can always help me when I need someone. And now I need someone. I need you."  
"Stop freaking out, Abby. And no, I don't say it will be good again, cause I don't know that. I'm just giving my best to. And you did help by trying to find something on her computer."  
She nodded, "I know, but... I didn't find anything. And even if, what would we have? What would we have from knowing what they know?"  
"We would know what exactly they know. And maybe, just maybe it's not the most important thing."  
"_Maybe_? How big is that _maybe_, huh? What if they will settle up a war? It would be our fault because we couldn't stop them. And because we let her work here!"  
"Abby, Abby", he stopped her talking, "It may be our fault then, but we couldn't know that something like that was going to happen. And we didn't hire her from the very beginning. She became part of our team not a long time ago. And with everything she'd done there was no way we could've guessed what her actual plan was, okay? No one is going to blame you or anyone else."  
"Yes, I will. I will blame myself, Gibbs."  
He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "You want to do something? Try to get in touch with her or her father", he said before leaving.

When Gibbs arrived home, he sat down on the sofa in his living room. He was thinking about everything. They were having a huge problem, not like any of the other problems they had ever have before. Not even close. And no one knew what to do about it. The security of the entire country was in danger, and there was not really a way of changing that. All they could do was hoping to find a way of communicating with the Mossad and try to get them give back everything they now knew about the American system. But frankly, why in the world would they do that? They didn't really did all that, just to give it back to them as soon as they got it, not just like that. But maybe that was even part of their plan and actually they wanted to have a reason to start a war. But why would they want to start a war so badly?

The next day, Gibbs went into Abby's lab, just to determine that there was neither any music, nor an awoken Abby. He saw her sitting in front of her computer, her head lying on the desk.  
"Abs?" He softly said, touching her back.  
She quickly raised her head up, "I'm awake!"  
He smiled, "I can tell."  
"Okay, okay, I was asleep, you got me."  
"Why didn't you go home yesterday?"  
"I was trying to get in touch with them, but they ignore everything I do", she seriously looked at him, "I guess the only way of talking to them, is going there in person..."  
He nodded, "Good job", he said, handing her the Caf-Pow over before leaving.

"You're lying", Tony responded, "I don't believe that it wasn't just a dream."  
Kate rolled her eyes, "It wasn't just a dream, why would I say that it wasn't just a dream if it was?"  
"I don't know? Do I look like I get women?"  
"I thought you were the Tony DiNozzo, the womanizer!"  
He speechlessly laughed, "No, I'm... Well I... It was just a dream, okay?"  
"What was just a dream?" Gibbs, who suddenly stood in Tony's living room, asked.  
"How did you get in here?"  
Gibbs just looked at his colleague, not about to give him answer.  
"What are you doing here, boss?"  
"Pack your things DiNozzo, we're gonna fly to Israel. We have to talk to them in person."  
Tony nodded, "When will we fly?"  
"Three hours."  
"Okay."  
Gibbs was just about to turn around and leave again, when Kate held him back, "Wait!... I'll come with you."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to Israel with you."  
Tony looked at her, "No, no, no, no. No, there's no way you'll go there."  
"Why not?"  
"It's too dangerous. And I saw you dying already, and I don't want to see it again", Tony explained.  
Kate looked at Gibbs, "Gibbs. I am the only one from us three who knows what exactly they wanted to get and I know how they got it. Plus, I let them do it, so I'm not staying here and letting you guys go there without me."  
Gibbs nodded, "You can come, too."  
Tony looked at him half disappointed, "Boss? You can't let her come with us, it's way too dangerous. How can you let her come with us just like that?"  
Kate elbowed him, making him stop talking, "I'm not sure if you noticed it before, DiNozzo, but I'm here to, and yes, I can hear you. And I'm perfectly capable of watching out for me. And right now you shouldn't care about whether some of us are getting hurt, just care about the country we can still live in."  
Gibbs looked at Tony who then said, "Alright."  
After Gibbs had left, Tony looked at Kate, "See, that's exactly why I think that it was a dream."  
She softly touched his arm, "It wasn't a dream, okay? And I meant it when I said that I love you."  
"Or maybe it wasn't a dream, but it _is_ a dream still."  
She rolled her eyes, "You're awful."  
"You already mentioned it I guess."  
"I could never say it too often."  
He looked at her, feeling a little bit guilty, "Are you mad at me now? You know, for not wanting you to come with us?"  
She sighed, "I'm not mad at you, for trying to keep me save, Tony. It's very sweet of you and I appreciate that you care about me. I just want you to know that I can take care of me, and if you want to, you can take care of me, too."  
He turned away for a second, "No, that's the thing. Listen, I will never be able to forget how I didn't save you from Ari. Even though it wasn't a real shot, if it was, he had killed you. And I wasn't able to save you. Who could say that I can now do it, now that they don't have a killing you plan with you?"  
"Are you blaming yourself for that?"  
"Well, not as much as Gibbs, you should've been there, he was all..."  
"I'm not asking you about Gibbs. I am asking you about you", she cut him off.  
He swallowed, "Yes."  
She took his hand, "I know this isn't really changing anything, but... I don't want you to ever blame yourself when something happens to me. But if it makes you feel better, then... take care of me this time."  
He kissed her softly, "I will. I promise."

**Sweet? Not sweet? Mistake? No? Whatever? Leave a review to make me happy ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you go, new chapter :-)**

Three hours later had passed two hours ago and in the plane, Gibbs was asleep, giving Tony and Kate time to talk alone. She knew how scared Tony was. She knew he was scared of losing her again, and she also knew that he wouldn't admit it.  
She just lay her hand on his and looked at him, "After this we will fly back home and we'll go to some restaurant."  
"I can't believe you're planing our first date", he said smiling, sweeping over her hand with his thumb.  
"We're in a plane, what do you think would I do?"  
He looked at her shocked, "Wait... you're always planing dates with random guys in plans?"  
She giggled, "No. Just now. And just with you."  
"Oh", he replied, smiling again, "That's good. You know... we should watch a movie together also!"  
"My first movie with the movie expert? Do I really want to do that?"  
"You wouldn't want to miss it."  
She nodded, "Okay. See, I'm not gonna die. I first need to watch a movie with you."  
It made him smile, because he missed those teasing things they used to say to each other. He loved how they didn't take the things they said too serious and how they understood and accepted each other so much, "Good that we clarified that."  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes because she noticed how tired she got during the flight, "You became older."  
"So did you", he teased her back.  
"I would definitely elbow you now, but I'm too tired to move."  
"What a shame..."

In Washington D.C. Abby nervously walked up and down her lab. When McGee walked in and saw her a stood still, "Are you okay, Abby?"  
"No, no I'm not okay McGee. They didn't call me yet. What if they had an accident? What if they already arrived and were killed?"  
McGee walked over to her and assured her, "They didn't land yet, Abby. And they will not step out of the plane and get killed. They won't get killed at all. I promise."  
"How can you promise that? It's not in your hands, you can't do anything about it, and especially you can't promise it. And what if something does happen? I just found out that my best friend who I thought was dead for over seven years now is still alive, I can't lose her again."  
"They will not die, Abby."  
"How can you be so sure about that?"  
McGee shrugged, "I can't. But I have trust and faith in them and they are all good agents who can fight themselves and they have already survived so much! They don't just go somewhere and die. They will get through this."  
"You think?"  
McGee nodded, "Yes."  
The forensic scientist hugged her friend, "Thank you."

A little time later, the trio arrived in Israel. The warm sun friendly welcomed them as they got out of the plan and the first thing they did was checking in some hotel. It wasn't the best hotel, but as long as it was safe, it was good.  
"Tony, start the computer", Gibbs said before he unpacked his stuff in his room, next to the one Tony and Kate shared.  
Tony nodded, "Okay", he said and did as he was told, before he turned to Kate.  
"Hey... You don't mind sharing a room with me, do you?"  
She looked at him with that sympathy face expression, "Well... I do, but... I don't want to make Gibbs angry or something."  
Tony grinned, "Too sad."  
"Right?"  
Tony turned around again to face the computer, just to see that they got a video call request from no one else than Abby.  
"Guys? Guys? Guyyyyyyys", the black haired women screamed out happily.  
"It's good to see you, too", Kate said, grinning.  
Abby smiled, "Well... McGee thought you guys were dead or something. Now I can tell him that you're not, as I told him before."  
"What?" McGee asked, now appearing on the screen as well, "That's not true, that's what she thought!"  
"Of course", Kate teasing winked, making Tony grin.  
"Oh Probie, don't blame it on her", he added.  
Kate laughed, "Did you guys find anything out yet?"  
Abby shook her head, "No, we still don't where either Ziva or her dad are. You definitely need to look for them yourself."  
"Okay", Kate replied, before Gibbs joined them.  
"Hey, Abs. Anything?"  
Abby shook her head again, "Nothing, Gibbs. Nothing! And no one is here bringing me Caf-Pow!"  
Gibbs looked to McGee, "McGee, make yourself useful for her and get her some Caf-Pow."  
"Uhhhm... On it boss", McGee responded, before leaving the room, making Abby giggle.  
"I told you, don't treat him like a subject!"  
Gibbs shrugged, "I don't. I'm just being his boss."  
"Anyways, I don't think that I will find them, not even with Caf-Pow. Is there anything else I could do?"  
Gibbs was thinking about it, "So far there is nothing to do for you. Take a little break with McGee, I'll give you a call as soon as I need you."  
The call ended and Gibbs looked at Kate, "Now. Tell me exactly what they want."  
"Okay", she nodded, thinking about everything, "They wanted to find out what weapons we use, how many of each type we have. Also, they tried to get about our security system and our defensive tactics."  
Gibbs nodded, "That's it?"  
She nodded, "Yes."  
"Okay, so... what's the plan? I mean I know we're here to talk to them, but... what should we say? Give us back all the information you now know? Even the ones that's in your heads? Boss, I know we need to get it back, but even if they wanted us to get it back, they couldn't do so. Not when it's in their heads", Tony responded.  
"I'm not gonna go home before we didn't reach anything. And now take a rest, we'll head to Eli's office tomorrow morning", Gibbs ordered before leaving.

The next day, the three of them walked to Eli's office.  
They knocked on the door and went inside, just to see that the man was actually there.  
"Oh? I did not expect so many visitors at once", the Israeli said when seeing the three agents stepping inside.  
Gibbs looked at him serious, "We need to talk."  
Eli smiled, "About what?"  
"You know what, Eli", Gibbs answered madly.  
"Oh", Eli suddenly responded as if he now remembered again, "You mean the information?"  
"I can't believe you are even admitting it", Tony replied.  
"You want me to lie? I can do that too, if you want."  
"No, thanks."  
Eli nodded, "I suppose you are here to get it back."  
"You're not so wrong with that", Gibbs answered.  
Eli looked at Kate, "You remember the deal? You are alive, the team is alive, but therefore I am getting to keep those information."  
"I never approved to the you getting those information part", she bitterly replied.  
"Oh yes, you did. Such as the former NCIS director and doctor Mallard."  
"Whoever knew, you cannot keep those information. Isn't the Mossad smart enough to get their own protection system?"  
Eli looked at Gibbs, "Yes, but our protection system came to the publicity and our country is not safe right now so we need a back up."  
"Make yourself one."  
"No time for that, Special Agent Gibbs."  
"There is time and if not, fight with your damn hands! That's what the Mossad agents are being trained for, isn't it? So instead of stealing other countries security systems, get yourself an own one", and with that, Gibbs walked out, followed by Tony and Kate.  
"Tony, go find Ziva and talk to her, Kate, you come with me", Gibbs said, and both, Tony and Kate, nodded before Tony went in another direction.

He didn't really knew where to search for her, but Tony knew that he would find Ziva David. It wouldn't be too hard.  
But the fact that he hadn't been in Israel too often was bothering him right now, because he didn't know where certain places where. And it was hot, and by the afternoon sun rising higher and higher, it got hotter and hotter. He was somewhere in town right now, when he was just about to give up. She could be anywhere! Where should he start? There were too many opportunities for him to look, how could he decide which one was the right one? He was thinking. Where would Ziva be going? And then, suddenly, he remembered her once telling him how she used to play in the forest as a little girl. And then he remembered that she was good at climbing trees, "You can run, but you can't hide", Tony said even though Ziva couldn't hear him before walking out of town. It took him about ten minutes until he found a forest and went inside of it. He knew that walking on the ground didn't help, so he went over to one of the many trees. He jumped up and reached for a branch. He pulled himself up and sat on the branch to get a nice overview of the forest. There were a lot of trees, but he noticed that on one of them, a very big tree, was _something_. Or _someone_. _Ziva_. Tony jumped down the tree and mutely walked over to the tree Ziva sat on. She looked somewhere else and he knew that she hadn't hear him. He climbed up the tree and sat on the branch that was next to Ziva's, giving him the possibility of facing her.  
She looked at him but didn't say a word, so he took the opportunity, "Nice view you got up here."  
Ziva didn't answer, so he just looked at her for a while, "Actually you became an official American, remember? That means that giving other countries secret information about America is a crime and you can come into prison for it."  
"I know."  
"Of course you do..."  
Again, she kept quiet.  
"I know this is a really bad situation, but we can work it out I mean we could just..."  
"No, Tony, you don't understand it", she snippy replied, "There is nothing to work out. It was all just a game, don't you get it?"  
After saying that, she jumped off the tree, leaving Tony behind.

It was the middle of the night, when Kate woke up, realizing that Tony wasn't in bed anymore. She looked through the room, seeing that the federal agent stood in front of the window, looking outside. She quietly got up and walked over next to him.  
But instead of saying something, she just stood there.  
When he looked at her to say something, he spoke in an almost whisper, "Did I wake you up?"  
She shook her head, "No..."  
"Are you okay?"  
She glanced at him, "The question is, are _you_ okay."  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  
"You know why."  
He shrugged, "Everything's fine?!"  
"I know you don't want to talk about it, but... I just wanted to say that I don't think that she doesn't like you or something in that way. I just think that she is fighting for her family."  
"She got into our family. She should fight for us. Especially now that she is an American."  
Kate nodded, "What would you do if you were her? Would you be against Gibbs or against your dad?"  
"I wouldn't help my dad get secret information."  
"Okay, then imagine you being in another country. No matter where you go and what you become, deep down you stay as what you were born."  
Tony didn't answer to that. It made him think. For a few seconds he could feel her hand on his arm, before he heard her going to bed again. She was right, and both of them knew it. But it didn't improve the situation, he just understood it better. But he didn't want to understand - he wanted everything to be the way it should be, perfect.

**What? No Cliffhanger this time? That's right, I'm being nice, but the next chapter is changing that! So keep reading and thanks again for all your reviews, appreciate them all :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally! That took long, didn't it? Yeah, well... Out of ideas. I hope you still like it, trying to get the next chapter done quicker! :-) Enjoy.**

The early sun woke him up, but he felt how tired he was. Tony didn't want to open his eyes and it took him some seconds to realize that he wasn't in his apartment in Washington, no, he was in Israel. And it took him some more seconds until her realized what else was different - Kate. Not the fact that she was still alive, but more the fact that he couldn't feel her lying next to him. He opened his eyes and saw that his hands hadn't lie to him, she really wasn't there. But maybe she took a shower. Tony listened. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear her singing in the shower or even some water falling down on the ground. So he pulled the blanket back and got out of the bed.  
"Kate?" He asked while walking through the small hotel room. He went over to the bathroom and opened the door, "Kate?" He called her name out again, but no sign of Kate.  
"Everything alright?" Gibbs asked when stepping into the hotel room.  
A confused Tony stepped out of the bathroom, facing Gibbs. "No, I can't find Kate. I woke up and... she was gone!"  
"Maybe she is getting some air?"  
"Boss, I don't think she went outside to get some air!"  
Gibbs nodded, "We'll find her."  
Tony swallowed, "Do you think... do you think something happened to her?"  
"Tony! Whatever happened, Kate knows how to take care of herself, she'll be fine."  
"Okay," Tony nodded, "Let's go find Kate."

She could feel pain running through her body when she woke up. She couldn't see herself, but she knew that she had wounds and dirt on her face.  
"You think that's a smart plan? Normally people kidnap others to get something in return. But now you have both, the information, and me. What do you wanna do with it?" Kate was confined to a chair.  
Ziva walked over to her and looked in her eyes, "They will have to decide. They either get back the information, or you."  
Kate laughed and ironically replied, "That must be the best plan I ever heard. Let me tell you a story, Ziva. Yesterday Tony came back to the hotel and he was really upset. I knew it had something to do with you and I told him that he shouldn't worry and that it would be logical that you would fight for the place you come from. And I was right. You'd do anything to get the best for your country. That's actually really impressive. But the thing here is that you should never ever mess with Gibbs."  
"Do you think I don't know that? I know Gibbs much better than you do."  
"Do you really know him better than I do?"  
"What about his first wife and daughter? He first told us about long time after you have been gone."  
Kate smiled, "You mean Shannon and Kelly? Yea, I know about them. You might not believe this, but I care for these people and while I was gone I had a lot of time. Don't think that I missed on anything."  
"There are things you can't know."  
"Like what?"  
Ziva was all serious while talking, "For example that Tony and I are together."  
Kate couldn't help but start laughing out loud. But she calmed herself down after a few seconds, "Wow... I really have to say, that was an awesome joke. Listen, I know you had undercover missions, but don't lie to me I'm not stupid."  
"Well, maybe you are not stupid but Gibbs and Tony will not find you."  
"But isn't your plan that they will find me so that they can decide whether they go with the information or me?"  
She knew that Ziva was getting really mad but that was part of her plan, "What is it that you want, Kate? Would you like to get your job back? Would you like to get Tony? Or what do you want?"  
"What I want is saving my country. Working for Gibbs is the best job I've ever had, but this is not about me or anyone else. This is about countries and justice."  
"That is very sweet. But this does not work because of justice. I do not care if this is fair or unfair. I care about my country, that is it. And now shut up."  
"I don't think so."  
"But I do", Ziva said before hitting Kate in the face.

"You can't find her?" Abby was very upset after Tony had video called her to tell her the news.  
Gibbs and Tony were looking for Kate the past three hours but she wasn't there. They guessed that she was being kidnapped and that was when they went back to their hotel to take a shower since a kidnapper would probably let them know about Kate.  
Tony nodded, "Yes, can you locate her or her phone?"  
"On it", Abby said, and typed something in her computer, "Alright... So... Do you think she's alright?"  
Tony nodded again, "No need to worry Abby, we have everything under control. We'll find her, promise."  
"You can't promise me things like that, and you know it."  
"Abby... We came here to get back the information and I already sworn myself that I won't leave Israel before I get them and now I also swear that I will not leave this country without Kate. If there is one thing I'd learned in the time I thought she was dead it's that living without her is possible, but the most awful thing and I don't want to not live without her. And now that I know that she is alive, now that I know I can do something, I'm gonna do something."  
There was suddenly a smile coming on Abby's face, "Did you tell Gibbs?"  
"Tell Gibbs what?"  
"With you and Kate."  
"What do you mean?" Of course he did know what she meant, but he wanted to make sure that they were both talking about the same thing.  
She rolled her eyes, "You two being together, what else?"  
"Two things. One: We aren't together, we didn't even went on a date. And second: How do you know?"  
"We're friends, we talk. And god, Tony, if you made it official so far or not, you two are together."  
"That's not your decision."  
"It's obvious though."  
"How so? You haven't seen us talking a lot lately."  
"I'm not just talking about now. It's just always been there and you know it."  
Tony didn't answer to that. In a way, she was right. Somehow, there had always been something. But in the past he had always ignored it, because he didn't thought that she would ever like him anyway.  
A beep got him out of his thoughts, "Found her", Abby explained, "I just sent you the coordinates."  
"Thanks", Tony quickly answered before shutting down his computer and telling Gibbs.

Kate woke up, feeling dizzy and feeling pain running through her entire body.  
"You are awake I see", Ziva said, walking into the small room.  
"No I'm just pretending, I'm actually dead", Kate answered, feeling how even talking hurt.  
"Looks like you are alive enough to be joking."  
Kate looked at the Israeli, "Don't think you won just because you got me."  
"But I did win. I got you and the information. And they can choose. And they will choose you, won't they?"  
"They won't leave without the information either..."  
Ziva took a chair and sat in front of Kate, "Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes", Kate replied without needing to think about it.  
Ziva grinned, "But they can choose one only. Either you or the information."  
"Don't you feel bad that you used them? That they actually liked you? And you just used them. Just to safe your country?"  
"I do not feel bad for anything. One of the first things I have learned was not to feel guilty about anything."  
"I can tell. But yet you're a random human being. Everyone has feelings. Somewhere. Deep down inside. And that's the place where you're sorry."  
"If you are trying to feel inside of me, forget it."  
"I'm not trying to feel inside of you or anything like that. I'm just stating the obvious. And I'm trying to find a solution."  
"You are trying to make a deal? You can try, but that is not how this works."  
Kate nodded, "Of course not. So instead, you let them take me back, let's expect that they will go with me, and you think that you will not feel bad after we all leave you here with the information? So you think you'll be happy that you're country is all safe again? And you don't feel stupid? That you can't create your own system I mean."  
"We do, but it takes time."  
"You do realize that if the United States are about to attack Israel, we'd knew how to get to you."  
"You know nothing."  
"We could discuss this now, of course, but no matter what you'll do or say, I do know things. More than you wish I would anyway."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you hurt Tony and the rest of the team and you know it. And you feel guilty, you just don't want to admit it. Also I know that this is pointless and stupid."  
"This is everything but pointless or stupid. And I do not feel guilty."  
"Okay, you didn't feel guilty", Kate agreed ironically, "Let's say I believe that. But anyway you did start to like them, because you worked for NCIS for years."  
Ziva nodded, "And we have the information for years."  
"Why did you stay with NCIS?"  
"It would have been suspicious."  
"So... you say that if I hadn't come back you would've continued working for NCIS till... I don't know, how long? For ever, maybe?"  
Ziva didn't say anything so Kate continued talking, "Your country has all the information about our security system for years and yet you don't have a new, own one. You didn't mean to make yourself a new one."  
"It's way too possible that America attacks Israel. And we kept the system as ours to stay safe."  
"What reason would we have to attack you?"  
"There are plenty of reasons a country would attack another one."  
"There is none!" Kate made a little break, realizing something, "Except you plan on attacking us."  
Ziva looked at her, "We do not plan on attacking everyone."  
"Good", a male voice suddenly said. Ziva and Kate looked up, seeing it was Gibbs talking, next to him Tony.  
"Gibbs", Ziva said.  
Tony's eyes automatically wandered over to Kate, "Kate, are you okay?" He wanted to go to her, but Ziva got up and stopped him.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked the federal agent.  
"Rescuing Kate!"  
"Not going to happen."  
Tony looked at her, "What?"  
"You heard me", while Tony and Ziva had this discussion, Gibbs inconspicuously looked at Kate's hands, signing him something.  
Tony angrily looked at his ex friend and - colleague, "What are you trying to do with her?"  
"Making you a deal."  
"A deal? Are you kidding me?"  
"You can choose - you either take her back, or the information", Ziva calmly explained.  
"This gotta be a joke", Tony said, not able to believe what he just heard.  
"It's not a joke. You have the choice."

**And a cliffhanger again, and that's why I will try even harder to get this next chapter done quickly.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally a new chapter! Wow, that took long... Had a few technical problems, but here we go now, hopefully you'll enjoy and like it :-)**

The room was filled with silence. Everyone's eyes were on Gibbs. Everyone waited for him to talk, to decide. And everyone thought to know what his choice would be.

"Okay... I decide. The information", Gibbs simply answered seriously.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?" Ziva, Tony and Kate asked confused.

Gibbs shrugged, "I decided."

"For the information?" Ziva repeated.

Gibbs nodded, "Yes. C'mon, I'm having the choice between the lives of over 300 million people and one person, I'd immediately choose the 300 million. You got a problem with that?"

Ziva ignored his question, "You do realize that by leaving her here, you will not get her back and we do not treat guests the way they wished we would."

Tony was confused and leaned over to his boss, whispering, "Boss, you can't be serious?"

Gibbs looked at Tony, "Tony. 300 million lives! Against one."

"But... boss!" He couldn't believe what he heard. How could Gibbs possibly decide against Kate? Yes, 300 million are more worth than a single life, but yet they could have both. And no one said that the Israeli would come to the US soon to kill everyone. Just one thing was sure: If they left Kate behind, they would kill her. Or torture her. Both would be awful, and he promised himself that he would not leave the country without her. And he didn't give everything to leave the country with her just to keep his promise, but because he couldn't. But his boss was the boss and whatever he said, Tony couldn't change it. But he would rescue her though, no matter what it would take.

She couldn't believe what Gibbs had just said. She was sure that everyone in the room thought that he would decide for Kate, which in fact was what everyone wanted. So why would he decide against her? He was probably about to rescue her afterwards, but he then would have to see how impossible that was. Like Ziva said, they would leave the country with one of the things, either Kate or the information, not both. But maybe Gibbs didn't plan on getting her back, maybe he didn't care for her anymore. They had worked together for almost two years, which in fact wasn't long enough to really care for someone. So in case that Gibbs didn't want her back, Ziva could see that Tony did. And that was what Ziva could use. He was the weak part of it all, as soon as the federal agents would have arrived in Washington D.C. again, she could make a secret deal with Tony. It wouldn't take much than a couple of short videos showing how much the poor Kate was suffering. He would secretly give Ziva the information and she would give him Kate. So no matter for what Gibbs had decided, in the end Ziva would be the winner, not them.

"So, hand us the information over, now", Gibbs ordered.

Ziva waited a little before nodding, "Follow me", she said before leaving the room.

Tony looked at Kate apologizing before Gibbs and he followed Ziva to another room, where they saw that Ziva gave them the information, deleting it from the computer.

Gibbs nodded at her before he pulled Tony out of the room and the building. Tony stopped outside. He was very mad and there was nothing that would stop him from telling his boss, "Boss, I respect you, and I've always thought that you'd never be wrong or make a mistake. But now you just made a big, big mistake! And I can't believe that you could say it just like that! This may sound crazy or stupid to you, or you may just not care, but I want to be honest with you: I'm damn disappointed in you and you know what? When you leave her here, you'll have to leave me here, too. I'm not giving anyone the chance of coming to close to her and especially not to hurt her! Plus, how can you even be sure if they don't have a copy of the information? It's not that hard!"

Gibbs silently followed the little speech, "Breathe, breathe", he said, stopping Tony from saying more.

"Is that all you got to say? Breathe!?"

"God dammit, DiNozzo, do I look like I'm about to leave her here?"

"You look like it, and you said it."

Gibbs looked at him seriously, "We'll get her out of there. And no, we can't be sure, not as of now."

"Are you having a plan? Or even two?"

Gibbs smiled before walking towards their hotel.

"He WHAT?" asked Abby after Tony told her what had just happened. While the federal agent told Abby about everything, Gibbs was in his room doing things he didn't mean to tell Tony. But at the moment Tony didn't really care whether Gibbs was with him or not. He was mad at him, even though Gibbs obviously had a plan or two, but yet he knew that there was a chance that no matter how Gibbs plan was, there was no guarantee that it would work out.

He simply nodded, "He has a plan, which he won't tell me, but..."

"You're not feeling good about it, are you?"

"It's not like I don't trust Gibbs, it's just that..."

Abby nodded, "I know. But you know that Gibbs wouldn't let someone he cares for hanging. Plus, when Gibbs has a plan, it works out. That's how it is."

"You can say it easily like that, but c'mon Abbs, this is real life, not some tv show where everything is great again in the end, no matter what bad things happen before. And no matter how good his plan is, I... I couldn't live anymore if it went wrong."

Abby looked through her webcam, all serious, "Don't say stuff like that, Tony! You lived perfectly fine through the past few years. And then there's also Kate, the person this is all about! She's been a special agent for the President and for Gibbs! You're good when you were working for just one of them. But she worked for both! She's good, she can handle it. Trust her, trust Gibbs. And trust you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Who said I don't have trust in myself?"

"I can tell, DiNozzo. You aren't afraid that Gibbs can't safe her, you're afraid that you can't safe her", Abby explained.

"That's so not true!"

"Tony... Gibbs is an experienced man who you can always rely on. And remember rule fifteen."

"Always work as a team... You're right, Abs, he knows what he's doing", and just when Tony finished that sentence, Gibbs walked into the room and Tony shut off the computer.

"I know you say never apologize, but... I'm sorry", Tony started, looking at Gibbs, "I shouldn't have been so angry, I should've listen! One day and I broke two rules, rule six and ten."

Gibbs nodded and sat down on the couch, right next to Tony, "DiNozzo... I can't promise that we can safe her, but I had to do it this way. You know I want and have to safe our country as far as there's danger."

"Yes, but we left her there! Who knows what they will do to her!"

"And for that, you need to trust her."

"I do... but if she survives it, she'll probably kill you, boss!"

"Why so?"

"Because", Tony enhanced the first word, showing how obvious the reason why was, "You sort of said that you don't care for her, or at least not mean to safe her."

Gibbs smiled, "Nah, she's fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I wouldn't be if..."

"It was her plan", Gibbs interrupted his colleague.

Tony was speechless, "WHAT?"

"I didn't know she could do sign language though, but now I know it."

"And again... WHAT?"

"Ziva said I should decide and you two argued and I looked over to Kate who signed me to choose the information."

"But then how do the both of you know the plan? I mean... it's impossible that she could've signed you an entire plan in such a short time."

"Just the most important words, Tony. Just the most important words."

In Washington D.C., the team couldn't do much but wait. Everyone was nervous and no one knew what would happen next. The fact that they couldn't do anything but wait, mostly bothered Abby.

Walking up and down in her lab she asked tons of questions, "What if Gibbs plan doesn't work out? But he's Gibbs, all his plans work out! But what if this is the first time? There is a first time for everything, right?"

"Abs, Abs", McGee tried to calm her down, even though he knew it was barely hopeless, "They are fine! They are all great agents and they know what they do."

"How can you be so sure, Timmy?"

"Haven't I told you already? They are grown ups, they are good agents, they know what they do..."

"But they..."

"No buts!"

Abby made a sad face, "You're saying this as if it's impossible that something will happen to them!"

"I'm not saying that it's impossible, but you don't help them when you're all negative."

The scientist nodded, "You're right, let's help getting Kate outta there!"

McGee smiled and the two of them walked upstairs to McGee's desk. Abby got Gibbs' chair and sat next to McGee.

"I bet she has her cell phone on, so let's track it", McGee said while typing a number in his computer. Just a few seconds later the computer had found Kate's cell phone and McGee zoomed to it.

"She's in the Mossad headquarters, where Tony and Gibbs were before", Abby started, not quite sure whether that was good, "Which means that she's still there."

"Wait, I'll track Gibbs' cell phone too", and again the special agent typed a number into his computer. Again it took a few seconds only till the computer found Gibbs and Tony, showing that the two of them were in their hotel.

"Okay, whatever their plan is, they probably haven't done anything yet, so I'll call them. They need to tell us the plan", McGee told Abby before starting a video call with Tony.

When Tony appeared on the screen he said, "Missed me?"

"Sure", Abby sarcastically grinned.

"So, what's the plan?" McGee added.

"The room Kate's in has a window, just like the room next to it. Gibbs will shoot the window next to Kate's so that the people inside the building try to get Gibbs. Fortunately it seems like Kate listens to Gibbs and carries a knife with her so she can easily free herself and we'll get her outta there", Tony shortly explained.

Abby nodded, "But don't you think that Ziva will know that Gibbs shoots the other window as distraction?"

"Maybe, but even if she doesn't leave Kate, the other people their will go after Gibbs. That's enough."

"And McGee and I can only sit around and pray..."

"Better than nothing", Tony said, ending the call.

"It's show time", McGee said, leaning back into his chair at the same time Abby does.

**Alright, that's it for now, next chapter will come soon... Hope you liked it :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**There it is, new chapter! Why it took so long? School. But hey, therefore you can now read this chapter which is longer than the previous ones. Enjoy reading!**

Now it was on. This was going to be a challenge. Normally they could easily make plans, but this time there was a problem - An enemy who knew them too well. Who could see through them, and who could understand their plan as soon as the bullet would hit the window, making lots of people run to find the sniper.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked walking into Tony's hotel room.

Tony just answered with a nod before getting up and following his boss.

He trusted his boss with everything, and he knew how good that plan was. But yet he was so nervous. One small thing that didn't work out how it should, and everything would be over. It might sound dramatic, but it was the truth - This was their only chance. Their only chance to be able to fly home with everything and everyone. And he wouldn't leave this place with neither Kate nor the information. But what if the plan didn't work out? They just had this chance and that was it. If it didn't work out, it wouldn't work out with another plan either. So hope was probably the only thing they had right now. Hope, and the skills and experience of the three federal agents.

The sun stood high already, making the air warm and sticky when the two men walked on a sandy hill. Gibbs looked over to a huge building, trying to find the right spot for the shooting.

"Can you do it from here?" Tony asked, watching his boss.

Gibbs lay down in the sand, placing his gun in front of him, "Yeah, you can go now. Just stand around to corner next to the window to the room Kate's in. There's a bush in which you can hide."

Tony nodded, "And how do you plan on joining me? They'll come after you!"

"I'll make it, now go", he ordered, making Tony jog to the building.

About three minutes later, Tony was perfectly hidden in the bush around the corner of the building. Gibbs had his gun placed, everything was ready now. He knew that after he had shot, he would need to get away as fast as possible. His concentration was all on the window. His finger was placed on the gun, ready to let a bullet hit that window he was concentrating on so hard. It would take one movement to hit it. Just a little movement with his finger. He saw that no one was on the street right now, which gave him a little more time to flee. And he knew that this was his opportunity. And he had to take it. And he did. He could hear the bullet leaving his gun with such a speed. As soon as he noticed the bullet had left his gun, he grabbed the gun and ran. He ran down the hill. Further away from the town. Further away from the building. He had to come from the back. So he ran. And ran. And ran.

She could hear glass shattering, making her cringe. It took her a few milliseconds till she realized it was a bullet which had hit the window in the room next to the one she was in. Just a few seconds later, she could hear voices, loud voices saying something in a language she didn't understand. She could hear feet running down the hallway.

She didn't notice, but Ziva hesitated before bursting out, "I'll be right back."

The Israeli left, slamming the door behind her.

Kate knew it was Gibbs. She could feel lots of people running outside the building, probably trying to catch the sniper who shot the window. And she knew that it would be better to wait until everyone was away, but she might had a few seconds only to get out of the room before someone would come in again.

Kate cut the ropes that were around her wrists and ankles. Kate got up from the chair. She ran to window. Opened it as fast as she could. She climbed on the windowsill and jumped out. She could feel a hand grabbing her arm. She was dragged into a bush. Was she caught? Did someone see her?

"Psst", Tony said so she wouldn't scream.

Kate felt relief, "Don't scare me like that", she whispered.

He smiled, "You made it."

"Of course I did", Kate said, feeling pain in her right ankle. The rope that had been around her ankle just a few minutes ago was pretty tight and cut in her leg a bit.

"What's wrong?" Tony caring asked.

"They don't treat their hostages nice around here."

"What should we do now?"

"Let's get outta here", she proposed. He nodded before taking her in his arm, running away from the building. They made sure no one would see them, and as far as they knew, no one did. Even after they were out of the town, Tony didn't stop running. He ran for about ten minutes, somewhere in a forest, before he reached Gibbs, who stood by a car.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, seeing that Tony was carrying the brunette.

"The rope injured her right ankle. Do we have everything?"

"It's all in the truck, our plane is their already, too. Now get in the car you two", Gibbs ordered, opening the door so Tony could place Kate on the seat in the middle, sitting down next to her, before closing the door. Gibbs walked around the car before getting in it too, starting to drive.

Gibbs had got them a private jet, so that no one knew when they would arrive back in the states. It was already dark, around midnight, when the plane left the ground. Gibbs was asleep quickly, giving Tony and Kate time to talk. Tony had put his arm around Kate, who had huddled against him.

"I can't believe it's finally over", he whispered, thinking about all the events that had happened over the last few months.

"Me neither... Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that she'll come back?"

Tony thought about that question for a while. He hadn't thought about that before, "I don't know... But even if, you're safe now, and so is our country."

She looked up at him, not quite sure whether she should ask that question, "Are you okay?"

He looked into her eyes, "Of course I am, shouldn't I ask you that question?"

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Well, maybe I was lying."

"Why would you be lying?" She asked, even though she knew. But she knew that he had said that so she would ask him that question.

He looked on his feet, "I guess I'm... mad and... ashamed. That I fell for her lies", he paused. Kate could hear the pain in his voice and hated that she hadn't come back earlier, so it wouldn't have been so hard for him.

"I trusted her", he continued, looking in her eyes again, "And I liked her as a friend, maybe even a sister. And I thought that... that she would like us all too. I mean... all the things we've been through. All the things I told her, and she told me... all for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing", she softly responded.

"Maybe it wasn't. But that's not changing how bad I feel."

"This may not help you, but... I think behind everything she does like you. She's human after all. With feelings, no matter if she admits it or not."

He smiled a little. Kate was probably right. And no matter if she was right or wrong, it made him feel better, at least a little bit.

"I'm glad I have you... I love you", he whispered while looking into her eyes.

"I love you too", she little smiled before he kissed her on the head.

She had her head pressed between her hands, having a worriedly look on her face, "I haven't heard from them since before they left to get Kate back! What if something happened to them?"

"Abby", McGee tried to calm her down, "They're fine, I'm pretty sure of that anyway."

"Pretty sure isn't a hundred percent, McGee."

"I know."

"So even you say that there's a chance that something happened to them!"

He sighed, "Yes. A tiny little chance. But c'mon, they'll be fine if they aren't already."

"Who'll be fine?" A familiar voice said while stepping inside the lab.

Abby turned around and her face lightened up immediately, "Tony", she happily noticed before hugging the special agent. When Abby let go, she had a confused look on her face, "Where are Kate and Gibbs?"

Tony made a face like he had totally forgotten about them, "Must've forgotten them there... maybe that's why it was so quite on the way back?"

"Ha ha, very funny. So, where are they?"

"Talking to the director."

"About what?" McGee asked.

Tony smiled, "Guess it."

"They are planning your wedding", Abby sputtered.

"Me marrying who?"

"Uuuh... did I say wedding? I meant your... spreading", she replied, McGee shaking his head on how bad she had saved herself.

Tony just laughed, "I didn't know I was spreading anything. Good to know."

"Okay, you got me."

"Why a wedding anyway?" Tony asked, not quite sure whether Abby knew about him and Kate.

"Why not? Okay, so, how did it go?" Abby changed the subject.

"Thank you so much, sir", Kate said. She and Gibbs had just talked to Director Vance about her getting her old job back.

Director Vance lightly smiled, "The job belonged to you all the way. Plus, from what I've heard and read, you are a good agent. And since you were in Gibbs team before, you'll get along with anyone and know his rules."

She nodded. She did know the rules. And that was exactly why she knew that she and Tony were breaking a rule, number twelve. And to her it had always seemed as if that was one of the most important ones for Gibbs. She thought that it was probably from his experience, so she could understand it.

"She does, no doubt", Gibbs confirmed with a nodding.

"With that, you are now officially back on the team."

Gibbs and Kate left the office and they were just about to walk into the elevator to tget to Abby, when Gibbs stopped Kate from walking.

She looked at him, not quite sure what was about to come, "What?"

"You get along with everyone from the team and you know the rules. That's true."

"Great that we talked about it", she said, trying to walking past him, but he moved in front of her, giving her the I-am-waiting look.

She sighed, "There's nothing to talk about. Technically I wasn't on your team until now, so I hadn't have to follow the rules."

"But practically", Gibbs responded, "You've been on the team the whole time."

"Maybe..."

"You quit your job at the Secret Service because of the same thing."

"Yes, but this is different. I know you made this rule because if two co-workers are together and then break up it has a bad affect on their work. And I can't promise you that Tony and I will be together forever, but... I love him."

Gibbs started smiling before walking into the elevator, followed by a confuse Kate.

"I'm so glad it's over", Abby admitted after Tony was done telling her and McGee about their mission.

"It's weird because when Kate, Gibbs and I were there it felt like any other case we had. It didn't feel like someone was missing, you know?"

McGee nodded, "In fact there wasn't anyone missing."

"I know. But I thought it would be weird to suddenly not work with Ziva anymore but instead with Kate again."

"That's a good sign", Abby said.

"I wasn't seeing it as a bad sign anyway."

There was suddenly a Caf-Pow appearing from behind Abby who turned around to see that Gibbs and Kate had just walked in. Quickly, she took the drink before smiling noticing, "You're back."

"We are", Gibbs answered, and he, Abby and McGee started talking about the mission.

Tony and Kate looked at each other and Kate gave him a look that should say He knows. After that, Tony gave her a look that asked What?. The two of them exchanged a few more looks before Tony interrupted the conversation of Abby, McGee and Gibbs with asking Kate "Gibbs is watching me?"

Kate facepalmed herself, shaking her head.

Gibbs just smiled, knowing what she meant to tell Tony.

"Hey, would you understand it if I had made", Tony imitated Kate's eye message, "to you?"

"Yes."

"Just tell me what you meant?"

"Telling you, or should I better spell it to you?" Kate teased him, making Gibbs smile even more. To him this conversation was nothing but hilarious.

"What I was trying to tell you was not that Gibbs is watching you. It's that he knows", amused by this situation too.

"What does he know?" Abby asked, not understanding the dialogue.

Instead of answering Abby, Tony just answered Kate, "Oh", he said, looking at Gibbs, "Are you head slapping me forever now, boss?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"Should I be scared now?"

"No, I'm really not doing anything about it."

"Huh. That's... good! But I'll be watching out for your head slaps, boss", Tony said, before Gibbs cell phone rung.

"Will someone finally tell me what you are talking about?" Abby said and Gibbs hung up, answering for Kate and Tony on the way out of the lab, "They are together. McGee, lovebirds, we got a new case."

Abby looked at Kate and Tony, her face lightening up more and more, "What? Oh, my god! I knew the day would come, I'm so happy for you guys", She said, hugging the two of them tight.

"Can't... breathe", Tony remarked, and Abby let go of them, so that the two of them could join McGee and Gibbs in the elevator.

Abby looked to the elevator happily, "I guess it's true, when there's no happy ending, it's not over yet."

**Okay, that was my fanfiction "Semper Fi". I hope you all liked it. If you'd like to read another Tate fanfiction, check out my new fanfiction which I just posted! It's called "What Could've Been", and it includes way more Tate than this did :) And thanks to everyone for reading and leaving reviews here, I always enjoyed reading them.**


End file.
